The Past and the Future are to be seen
by toonanimefan
Summary: A lot of the Naruto characters are brought to a room by three weird girls that are going to show them some of the past and a lot of the future. Warning-Spoilers for the show.
1. Normal day until you flash away

**Author's note: This is a story of a lot of the characters from Naruto that are taken to a room magically and learn of the past and the future. This will take place a few months after Sasuke leaves and before Naruto goes off with Jiraya. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke will be brought to the room also. If any of them would try to fight they would be magically tied to a chair that wasn't there before. Anyways I don't own Naruto at all if I did some of my favorite characters would still be alive one of them being Deidara. Just a warning I'm still on the battle of Pain when it comes to the show but I know a lot that's supposed to happen after that because of me looking ahead and reading a bunch of different fanfics. So I will do my best when it comes to them seeing the future especially when the topic of Boruto comes up. There will be some spoilers.**

 **Normal day until you flash away:**

 **The Akatsuki base-**

It was a normal day for the Akatsuki well as normal as it could get for a evil organization.

None of them got any missions from their leader yet so they were mostly just relaxing. That is until the day just got crazy.

They were all just sitting there when all of a sudden a bright light engulfed all of them, taking them somewhere else.

 **The Sand village-**

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were just hanging around trying to act like normal siblings since they never got the chance in the past.

Temari and Kankuro wanted to be the older siblings that they never got to be to their little brother.

They were having fun too until they got surrounded by a bright light causing them to go unconscious and going to turn up somewhere else.

 **One of Orochimaru's lairs-**

Sasuke was training with Orochimaru and Kabuto in one of Orochimaru's many lairs.

Sasuke has been gone from the Hidden Leaf village for a couple months now. He's coming along well with his training to be able to kill his brother.

He wanted to kill his brother so badly that he was willing to abandon his village and the people that cared about him for power from Orochimaru.

Even if that gross snake guy wanted to use his body as skin whenever the time came that he would need to have a new skin.

So anyways the two of them were about to start training Sasuke when the same bright light that took the previous people enveloped around them, taking them somewhere.

 **The Leaf Village (the final visit for the bright light)-**

Lady Tsunade the Hokage of the village had told her advisor Shizune to summon certain people to her office because something had caused her to need to call all the people she's bringing.

Those that she called were the Head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi, his youngest daughter Hanabi, Shikaku Nara and his wife, Inoichi Yamanaka and his wife, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi and his wife, Shibi Aburame, Kizashi Haruno and his wife Mebuki Haruno, Jiraiya, what's left of team 7 (Sakura and Naruto) along with their Sensei Kakashi, Team 8 (Kiba, Hinata, Shino) their Sensei Kurenai, Team 10 (Ino, Shikimaru, Choji) their Sensei Asuma, and lastly Gai's team (Lee, Neji, TenTen).

Once they all got there, she told them her bad feeling, for some reason Naruto thought that what ever was going to happen was going to be super cool.

The adults that were the parents of some of the rookies asked her why all of them were brought here. Her response being that her instincts told her too.

Before anymore comments could be made they were all enveloped in a bright light unexpectantly all of them passing out and being taken to the same place that the other people were taken to.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Please R &R, also if you haven't already, please go and vote on my voting poll. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Explanation of where you are at

**Author's note: Hey so this chapter is just going to be the person that brought everyone to the room they wake up in explain what's going on. Just so you all know it will be three girls and each of them have a certain word for their name that's from my author name. So the one will be called toon, the second one will go by anime and the last one is fan. All three of them represent me, the Akatsuki members will be kept away from everyone else on one side of the room like there's an invisible wall keeping them from attacking the good guys. Same thing for Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke, but they all can still talk to everyone. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Explanation of where you are at:**

Everyone woke up groggily wondering what the heck happened. When they all looked around they all realized who all was in the room.

"Gaara what are you doing here!?" Naruto yells while asking.

"I don't know." Gaara responds.

Then Naruto noticed Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looks like he was about to attack Naruto and ends up running into an invisible wall causing Naruto to laugh.

Jiraiya then noticed the Akatsuki members and said, "Well looks whatever brought us here wanted to bring the Akatsuki also."

When he said Akatsuki, Naruto hid behind him. Tsunade smirks and says, "Relax brat, they probably have an invisible wall in front of them like those three." She points at Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sasuke notices at that moment that Itachi was in the room, "When these walls are gone I'm going to kill you Itachi!"

All of the people from the leaf village and the three sand siblings were a little startled by this. Itachi shows no emotion when he responds to his younger brother,

"You can try, but you still don't have the power you need to kill me…..little brother."

Those words cause Sasuke to glare at him even more angry than he was earlier. Kisame did a sharky smile with his sharp teeth while the other Akatsuki members looked between Sasuke and Itachi with curious faces.

Before anyone else can speak there was a flash of light in front of everyone and three weird looking girls appeared.

First girl- "Alright all of you, that's enough socializing for now."

Second girl- "It's time to tell you all why you're all here."

Third girl- "And trust us what you are going to be doing will blow your minds."

Sakura raises her hand and says, "Um, who are you three?"

"I'm toon." The one girl says then the second one says,

"I'm anime." And lastly the third girl says,

"and I'm fan!"

"Now we're going to explain why you all are here…..well you are going to watching some past and some future!" toon says excitedly.

anime rolls her eyes and says, "What she's trying to say is that we are having you watch some of your past and most of your future."

"Thought you can't really change the past or the future, we just wanted to warn, and inform you of things." fan says.

"Exactly, so before we start we are going to have are favorite people of all of you to sit in seats while the rest of you will either stand or sit on the ground." toon says.

Everyone is shocked but they nod their heads letting them know they understand.

"Alright, when we call your name a chair will appear next to you for you to sit in. nobody is allowed to steal a seat that isn't yours." anime begins and then fan continues.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikiamaru, Temari, Lee, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Gaara. You 12 can now take a seat. If any of you who didn't get called tries to sit in the seats, you will suffer the consequences. Now let's begin what we came here to do."

"Ah, quick thing before we start….Sasori we know that your real body is a puppet at what we see right now is an outer shell of another puppet. So we're asking you to come out and hang in your real form….and we don't care if the other members of the Akatsuki have seen it or not." toon says.

The other members of the organization looked a little confused except for Pain and Konan who already knew this.

Sasori growled not very happy and then the back of the puppet opened and the real Sasori came out but he wasn't wearing the cloak because he knew that they would've asked him to show how he was an actual puppet.

Some of the other Akatsuki, and other people that were brought in were very shocked and felt like they were going to be sick.

"Okay, before you all start yelling about his appearance now would be a very good time to start right toon and anime?" fan asks.

"Right." The other two said.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: So that was the second chapter. Sorry if anyone was O.O.C at all, and I won't be going to explain Sasori's appearance because everyone who's seen the show knows what he looks like. What do you guys think they should see first something from the past or something from the future? Let me know and what particular scene it is. Also check out my voting poll and please R &R. Warning spoilers in the next chapter most likely.**


	3. Accidental kiss

**Author's note: Hey guys so I loved the suggestions so far, but I'm not going to use those just yet because I came up with a few on my own first. The first thing that I'm going to show them is just for fun because I find it super hilarious. It's going to be from the past, the accidental kiss between Naruto and Sasuke. The reason being is that some of the people in the room watching these weren't there to see it. I also wanted to embarrass our two favorite boys. I'm also eventually going to show some scenes from Boruto the series and possibly have them watch the whole entire Boruto movie. I just watched that movie a couple days ago on YouTube in English. The series isn't going to be turned to English dubbed until September on this year. (angry face) Alright let's begin, I don't own Naruto at all. P.S. sorry for the long author's note.**

 **Accidental kiss-**

"Now the first thing we are going to watch is something from the past." Toon says smirking at her two friends.

Anime glares and says, "The scene you are thinking of isn't really needed."

"Yeah, you just want to embarrass Naruto and Sasuke about what happened before the ninja teams were assigned." Fan says causing the few people that were there when this particular scene happened start to laugh.

"Oh man I definitely want to see that again." Kiba laughs.

"I don't! Shut up dog breath." Naruto yells.

"What's wrong you afraid?" Kiba taunted and the two of them started to do a glaring match.

"On second thought, I think it's a great idea." Anime smirks devilishly.

"Agreed, start it up Toon!" Fan says.

 _On the screen the scene opens with Sakura and Ino fighting over who got through the door first. The camera pans over to Naruto and you hear him thinking, 'Sakura' with a lovestruck smile on his face._

"Ha, you were seriously thinking that Sakura would go out with you." Kiba laughed but stopped when his mom gave him a scary look.

"Heh, and it looks like you're scared of your mom dog brain." The two glare and then turn back to the screen.

 _Sakura looks away from Ino to Naruto's direction. She then smiles after a few seconds, Naruto thinks "She's smiling at me." She is seen then rushing over there with Ino calling out, "Hey, where are you going."_

 _Naruto gets up and says, "Hey Sakura what's up-"_

 _"_ _Move it." She pushes him out of the way looking at the boy he was sitting near._

"Were you always like this in the past Sakura?" Tsunade asks.

"Well not all the time…"

"Who are you kidding, practically all the girls were like this when it came to Sasuke." Kiba says rolling his eyes.

Jiraiya laughed a little bit.

 _"_ _Good morning Sasuke" Sasuke looks over at her blankly, "Mind if I sit next to you?"_

 _Ino walks over, "Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke."_

 _"_ _I was here first."_

 _"_ _I walked into the classroom before you did, everybody saw it."_

 _"_ _Dream on." Sakura says back to her then a bunch of other girls came over arguing that they should sit next to Sasuke."_

"Well Itachi it looks like your brother attracks all the girls." Kisame says smirking, some of the other Akatsuki are also smirking.

Itachi doesn't say anything.

 _Naruto who was sitting on the floor for a couple minutes blankly gets an angry look on his face._

 _The screen cuts back to Sasuke who opens his eyes when he hears a tap on the desk to see Naruto. Naruto standing/squatting in front of Sasuke on the desk glaring at him._

 _"_ _Naruto, hey stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled._

 _Naruto looks at her confused then looks back at Sasuke thinking, "Why they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with that guy?"_

"Man, it's super weird hearing what you're thinking." Kankuro says.

Naruto looks down embarrassed especially since Sakura and Ino smirked at him.

 _All the girls start to yell at Sasuke to get him referring to Naruto and that they wanted him to beat up Naruto._

 _Then a boy that was sitting in front of Naruto and Sasuke says, "Oh yeah this is great." The guy leaned back and sort of bummed Naruto, "Sorry, did I bump you?" he turned around._

 _The camera shows all the girls looking shocked._

"Get ready here it comes." Kiba cracked up.

Naruto shrunk down a little trying to hide his face knowing what was coming next.

"Man, what a drag, this is." Shikiamaru says.

 _The camera then shows what the girls were staring at, Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissing and their eyes being wide open in shock before stopping._

 _That's when the screen goes black._

Jiraiya was laughing his butt off and so were a few of the Akatsuki members, Kankuro, Temari, Tsunade and a few others.

Naruto was blushing and yelled, "Hey, stop laughing will you."

They looked at him and then they noticed Sasuke looking like he has no reactions to what they just saw.

"Alright, that's enough everyone." Toon says.

"Yeah, we have a lot more to show you…." Anime says.

"Yes but first the next one will be a little difficult….Naruto we are going to be showing the night that you passed to become a ninja…." Fan cut herself off.

"You mean my fight with Mizuki sensei and what he told me…" Naruto asks paling.

"Yep it will explain to your friends why you have red chakra from when you were fighting Neji in the chunin exams." Fan says.

"But we will give you a chance to tell them before we show the next clip…." Anime says.

"Yes, you'll have at least five minutes." Toon says then she looks at the people who didn't know, "I believe this is supposed to be an S-class secret or something but I'll let the Hokage and Naruto explain that to you."

"Go ahead Naruto we'll give you time….but we're pretty sure Sasuke knows from Orochimaru, and Gaara probably knows but we want the ones that don't know to find out from you not us….." Anime says.

Naruto nods and looks over at Lady Tsunade who nodded at him that she'll be there for him to help tell his friends.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it so far? So eventually after having them watch certain scenes I'm going to have them watch the Boruto movie and then possibly the series which I just started watching. It's not English dubbed yet, it will be in late September. Please R &R.**


	4. Naruto's secret

**Author's note: I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I've been so busy with school that I haven't been able to post anything, anyway here's the next chapter. Don't worry none of Naruto's friends are going to think less of him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also I'm going to be showing the death of Orochimaru, and then each of the Akatsuki next but separately. After that I'm going to be showing the future kids and a few scenes from the Boruto show, then I'll go into the movie and possibly the series. I don't own Naruto/Boruto at all.**

 **Naruto's secret-**

Naruto was looking down for a little bit while Tsunade began to talk to his friends. Their parents were a little worried about _that_ secret being told but they knew that it needed to be done.

The sand siblings already knew because Gaara figured that out, told he Temari and Kankura. Naruto knew this and was happy that they still liked him.

"Alright, you all listen up what you're about to here is an S-ranked secret. Don't even think about talking about with someone that isn't in this room. That's up to Naruto if he wants to, this will explain to you why _they_ (she points over at the Akatsuki) are after him."

Sasuke was watching from the side of the room he was on with Orochimaru and Kabuto. He already knew what was about to be said though.

The other ten kids who didn't know looked at each other a little confused. They noticed of how pale Naruto looked.

Tsunade looked at him saying, "You ready brat."

He nods.

Suddenly Hiden yells out, "This is (censored) taking forever! What's to stop us from telling to make it faster!"

 **(I heard that Hiden apparently swears a lot in the manga or even the anime, but I'm not one who swears so please work with me. I'm trying not to make him out of character)**

Right after he says that Toon come back into the room glares at Hiden, and all of a sudden his mouth is sewed shut.

"I suggest anyone who already knows….mostly the Akatsuki, should be quiet so Naruto can say what he needs to say. Or else you will also be temporarily unable to speak." She leaves the room again.

Naruto sighs thankful that one of the mysterious girls did that. While some of the Akatsuki members are laughing at Hiden he begins to talk,

"You all remember the story of the 9-tails attack from 13 years ago?"

They nod.

"Of course we do, the Fourth Hokage died by killing it and saving the village." Ino says.

"Well that's what we were taught in school but it's not really true….you see it was made of Chakra meaning it would be impossible to kill. The Fourth had to seal it away."

"Seal it away?" Sakura asks. "Seal it in to what?" Kiba barks out.

Tsume smacks him in the head, "Listen and you'll find out cub."

Kiba shrinks away from her a little.

Naruto sighs,

The others are sort of shocked to see him acting this way. He starts speaking again, "Yes but you can't seal it into just anything…he had to seal it into a new born baby."

Gasps from his friends were heard, who didn't know this were shocked. The Akatsuki members smirked of how kept in the dark the kids were.

Gaara looked down knowing exactly how difficult it is for Naruto to be telling the others this. Temari and Kankura also knew this.

The parents were watching their kid's reactions, hoping that they wouldn't turn against Naruto. They just started to see that he was just a kid and not a demon.

"Why would he have to use a new born?" TenTen asked.

"A new born baby has undeveloped chakra coils which would combine with the 9 tail's chakra better then an adult that would have been killed instantly." Naruto explains.

"W-what d-does this have to do with y-you N-Naruto?" Hinata stutters up.

Naruto looks down and says, "Because I'm the new born baby that the fox was sealed into….." Naruto looks away from them flinching, expecting them to yell out how they hated him or hit him.

Shikiamaru nods, "I figured it was something like that, man what a drag."

"Huh?"

"It is pretty unusual for how the villagers would treat you, and hearing this from you. It makes sense but they're pretty stupid."

"Yeah!" Choji exclaims, "Just because the fox is sealed into you doesn't make you the fox. Those villagers don't even know what they're thinking."

Naruto smiles, "Do all of you guys think that?"

He looks at his friends and is shocked to see all of them smiling and nodding their heads at him, confirming that they don't care that he has the fox inside him.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us earlier!?" Sakura yells.

"I thought that you guys wouldn't like me if you knew…"

"You're an idiot, but we're fine with that." Sakura says smiling along with others.

The moment was broken when they heard clapping and they saw Toon, Anime, and Fan standing there.

"That was beautiful." Toon says.

"Agreed." The other two say.

"Alright it's time to watch the next scene, now that you know what you know it will be a little easier to watch." Toon says.

"Oh yeah and I almost forgot." Toon then waves her hand and Hidan's mouth is finally free from stiches."

"You little brat, when I get through this wall I'm going to sacrifice you to Lord Jashin."

"That's exactly why I'm going to take away your weapon." Toon smiles, "Don't worry you'll get it back once you leave here."

There was a bright light and Hidan's weapon disappears. Deidara starts to chuckle quietly thinking it was funny.

"Oh I wouldn't be laughing Deidara, because we'll be taking away your explosive clay if you trying anything with it." That got Deidara to stop laughing from what Anime said.

"Alright let's watch the next clip." Fan says.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry if I didn't put that much time into their reactions. Next chapter will have Mitsuki telling Naruto about him being the container of the 9 tailed fox. I was going to put it in this chapter but I figured it would have made this chapter longer then needed. Please R &R.**


	5. Scroll of Sealing (finding out the fox)

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and it will be better than the last one. I'm not going to be doing the whole scene, I'm going to be stopping at the part before Misuki throws that big ninja star. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Scroll of Sealing (finding out the fox)-**

 _The scene opens to show a wooded area with a cabin. Naruto is sitting on the ground breathing heavily with the scroll of sealing on his back._

"Oh that's right I took the scroll of sealing." Naruto says laughing nervously.

"You did what?!" Tsunade says.

"Misuki Sensei tricked me…..on the bright side I was able to learn Multi-shadow clone jutsu, you know."

 _Someone walked up to him then, it was Iruka who said "It's all over he he."_

 _"_ _He, He, caught me already not bad. You're quick sensei, I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto says laughing._

 _Iruka thinks to himself, "He's been out here practicing, I could tell how hard he's been working."_

 _Naruto finishes his little laughter spill, "Listen Iruka Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu then you're going to let me graduate. Then everything will be okay. That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."_

Everyone is sitting there in shock that, that's why Naruto stole the scroll.

 _"_ _Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" Iruka asks dumbfounded._

 _"_ _Misuki Sensei told me about it, Believe it! He told me where to find the scroll and this place…." Naruto cut himself off._

 _Iruka stands there feeling shocked thinking really confused that Misuki would do this. That's when some kunai came out of nowhere behind them._

 _"_ _Look out!" Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and got hit by the Kunai._

 _"_ _I see you found our little hide away."_

 _"_ _So that's the way it is huh? I should have known."_

 _The camera shows Misuki on a tree branch with a couple big ninja stars on his back._

 _He yells out, "Naruto give the scroll, now!"_

 _"_ _Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto asks freaked out._

Naruto's friends leaned in wanting to see what was going to happen. Naruto though was not happy to be watching this.

 _"_ _Naruto don't let Misuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in great danger. Misuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power."_

 _Naruto glared at Misuki._

 _"_ _Naruto, Iruka is just trying to scare you, because he doesn't want you to have the scroll."_

 _Naruto looks even more confused._

Tsunade and Jiraiya were glaring at the screen not happy with the guy that was trying to trick the kid.

 _"_ _Stop lying Misuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto."_

 _Misuki laughs, "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying."_

 _"_ _No Misuki!"_

 _"_ _They've been lying to you, your whole life Naruto." Misuki starts to say, "Since the decree 12 years ago."_

 _"_ _What decree?" Naruto asks nervously._

 _"_ _Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'll do anything to shut me up."_

 _"_ _What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"_

 _"_ _Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled trying to stop Misuki from telling Naruto._

 _"_ _The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened shocked._

 _"_ _The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox."_

 _"_ _Stop it!" Iruka yelled._

All of Naruto's friends and their parents looked over at him to see if he was alright. They saw him looking down with an upset look on his face.

 _Naruto is seen looking shocked just standing there listening to Misuki's words."_

 _"_ _They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive."_

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no." Naruto says looking like he was going to cry while he was surrounded by a twirling form of chakra._

 _"_ _Naruto…." Iruka says in despair watching the poor kid become super emotional._

 _"_ _That's why you will never be accepted into this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Misuki yells._

That's when the screen goes blank.

"Huh, what happened?" Naruto asks, "There was still more after that."

The other's nodded wanting to see to the scene.

"Sorry but that was all I wanted to show you for that scene. If you want to, you can tell your friends afterwards what happened after this." Toon says crossing her arms.

"Yeah it's time to show you all something that some of you will be pleased with and some mostly meaning Orochimaru won't be happy with." Anime says.

"Wait what?" Naruto says.

"You're about to see now." Fan says smiling.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Tell me how you liked it. Can you guess what I'm going to show next? Please R &R.**


	6. Author's note: Important

**Author's note: Hey sorry this isn't a chapter, but I am going to be working on the next one soon. I've just been busy with some other things. Just a heads up, next chapter they will be watching Orochimaru's death while two of my O.C's are out of the room one getting an object and the other getting a few more people that are from the past that are going to need to see what I'm going to be showing, which will be the truth about Obito. That's definitely going to surprise the Akatsuki huh? Just to be clear on who will join it will be team Minato (Minato, younger Kakashi, Obito and Rin), Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, and a younger Itachi who is an infant I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong about the younger Itachi's age. My other O.C will be getting a crib or something to have the younger Itachi be put into so they don't have to worry about him seeing any bad images. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, thank you.**


	7. Seeing Orochimaru's death & new people

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. The new people that are going to come will come in the middle of the chapter like right after they are done with watching Orochimaru's death. I can't wait to expose 'Tobi' of who he really is. (evil laughter) So anyway I don't own Naruto at all.**

 _We see Orochimaru sitting in a bed looking very sick and has blood running out of his mouth._

"Well that's unsettling." Ino says her and a few others shivered.

"Hey where did the other two go." Naruto says looking around only seeing Toon.

"Well Anime went to get an item that I requested, and Fan went to get a few people that are from way into the past. Although your Sensei's will know them." She looked over at Kakashi and his visible eye widened.

"Yes, Kakashi she's bringing who you think she's bringing along with a few others including your past self." She smiles.

Kakashi sighs and the kids look at each other confused slightly.

"Oh, and when they come, I'm going to let you know who your parents are Naruto, it's about time that you knew them. Afterall I am having them come here."

The adult's eyes widened in shock while Naruto smiles really big and excited. The Akatsuki just sit there in silence not really knowing what they are really talking about.

"A day before that bridge mission is the time, they are coming from in case you're wondering Kakashi. We're going to show it so please don't be surprised or mad at me."

Kakashi nodded while some looked at him confused or knowingly.

"Well start back up watching shall we." Toon says resuming the scene they started to watch.

 _Suddenly a stream of light that looks like lightning burst through the door. It heads straight towards Orochimaru who holds his arms crossed in front of his face and then it attaches to his arms. Then the sound of a sword slashes repeatedly on the door until it finally breaks revealing Sasuke to be standing there. He tells him, "I have nothing more to learn from you." He walks into the room and the lightning connected to Orochimaru's arms goes into the wall pinning them._

A lot of them including some of the Akatsuki members looked at the screen in shock. Naruto started to laugh slightly until Toon shoots him a glare.

Orochimaru looks slightly angered and was about to grab Sasuke but ended up hitting a wall instead. Everyone looked over towards and sees that Sasuke had been separated from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Nice try but my friends and I thought ahead. I just hope they will be back by the time we are done watching this."

"Well this is starting to become interesting….What do you think Itachi?" Kisame asks.

Itachi just kept a blank expression on his face not saying anything while Sasuke glares over at him.

 _"_ _Orochimaru you are weaker than me. There's no longer any need for me to give you my body." Sasuke tells him._

"Yes!" Naruto cheers until Sakura hits him in the head and yelled, "Shut up Naruto I'm trying to watch this!"

Naruto laughs sheepishly.

 _"_ _I want revenge. I was ready to give my body if it meant I could attain my goal of revenge. You just wanted a Sharingan, right?"_

 _Orochimaru is staring at him in pain and slightly shocked._

 _"_ _But, Itachi didn't work out…That's why you came after me, a fledgling." The curse mark is starting to go onto Sasuke's skin even more than it was when he first walked in the room_

"Wait, what?" Naruto and a few others ask then look over at Toon.

She sighs, "Alright I'll explain this short because we need to hurry up and get this done. So basically, Orochimaru was part of the Akatsuki but the only reason he was, was to get close to Itachi. He wanted to take over his body but Itachi somehow was able to stop him and Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. So that's why he went after Sasuke instead. I believe I got that right." Toon says.

Everyone is staring at her shocked including the Akatsuki.

 _Sasuke started going on and on about how Orochimaru would do experiments for his own selfish reasons_. **(a/n I'm not going to type up everything that he says in this seen, it's not very necessary)**

 _"_ _You make me sick." He rushes forward causing Orochimaru's arms to go even more over to the wall and goes to impale him with a sword._

 _Before he could though something shoots out of his mouth and goes behind Sasuke, and Orochimaru's body slumps over. Sasuke removes the lightning as he turns around to see Orochimaru's true form a giant snake._

The girls and a few of the grown women scream when they see that.

Deidara, Hidan and Kisame start to laugh. Toon gives them a scary look causing them to stop.

Orochimaru and Kabuto are smirking but freeze when Toon smirks at them evilly.

"Just keep watching it." She says.

 _A bunch of snakes shoot towards him and he cuts them all up, and then eventually goes into his full-on curse mark figure complete with the wings._

"Anyone else think that he looks like a demented Angel?" Toon questions causing Kiba to start laughing and then the previous three Akatsuki members that were laughing before started to laugh also.

Toon rolls her eyes and then smirks when she see's the glare Sasuke is giving her, "Don't pretend, I'm betting you think it too."

 _Eventually after Sasuke battles all the snakes and the Orochimaru snake head was lying on the ground and looks dead._

The Leaf ninja sigh in relief.

 _The curse mark then goes back to normal and Sasuke falls on one knee breathing heavily._

 _Then the blood from the giant snake started to leak in the air and Orochimaru started to laugh, "Looks like it's beginning to take effect…"_

Everyone gasped in shock while looking at the screen. Naruto and Sakura exchange scared looks hoping their friend will alright.

Orochimaru laughed while Kabuto smirked.

 _The head picks up and Orochimaru says even more, "The body fluid of the giant white snake skin vaporizing upon contact with the air, I shall have you now!"_

 _Orochimaru rushes to Sasuke and we zoom in looking at Sasuke's eyes. We then see this weird little dimension where the ritual for Orochimaru takes over people's bodies._

 _"_ _Those eyes shall finally be mine." Orochimaru says._

Naruto and Sakura shake their heads not wanting that to happen. Toon smiles at them and says, "Don't worry it's not over yet."

 _We cut to seeing Kabuto in the hallway as he sees the doorway to Orochimaru's room. He rushes to the room and looks in cautiously and sees what appears to be Sasuke standing in the room and the white snake head._

 _"_ _Kabuto is that you?"_

Everyone including the bad guys lean forward in anticipation.

 _Kabuto walks in the room as the person that looks like Sasuke starts to walk out of the room and as he walks past Kabuto, Kabuto asks._

 _"_ _Which one…are you now."_

 _"_ _Which one do you think?"_

 _Kabuto stiffens up and the Sharingan is activated and Kabuto is shown that Sasuke somehow by using the curse mark managed to defeat Orochimaru in the world he created._

 _The scene ends showing that instead of Orochimaru absorbing Sasuke it was the other way around._

Everyone is staring in shock.

"As you can see with the eyes that Sasuke has you can't use any jutsu against him Orochimaru." Toon says.

Sasuke is smirking and everyone from the Leaf sigh in relief.

Suddenly there's a bright light and Anime appears with a weird looking crib, "Alright I got and Fan has been in the other room with the other people for a few minutes now. She's trying to explain everything, but I think she might need your help in that department."

Toon sighs, "Alright, you stay with them and I'll be right back. Oh, and Naruto you are going to be finding out who your parents are in just a minute. Don't wait up you guys."

Toon vanishes into the other room. Some of the Leaf adults looked slightly panicked while Naruto looked very excited.

(The Next Room)

Team Minato, Kushina, Fugako, and Mikoto who is holding her infant son are staring at the girl calling herself Fan, when another girl appears.

"Alright Fan, Anime told me, you needed help explaining why they are here."

"Yes, I need your help."

"Okay you better explain what's going on right now!" Obito yells.

"You are going to be seeing some past and Future of all of you but mostly the future since the past stuff for everyone else that's in the other room."

They stare in shock, "Who are all the people in the other room?" Mikoto asks clutching onto her son even more.

Toon and Fan both explain who's in the room. Kakashi looks a little interested when he here's that they'll meet his future self.

"Wait a minute are you saying that in the future we have two kids and Itachi ends up becoming a criminal and joins a bad organization and then our youngest son eventually does bad things just, so they can kill him." Mikoto says shocked along with Fugako.

The two girls nodded, "Also Kushina and Minato end up having a kid. You'll meet him in there." Toon says.

Kushina gasps excitedly hearing that eventually she'll have a son and Minato smiles.

"Congratulations!" Rin says excited.

"Yes, but he actually doesn't know who you are, so be patient with us when we go in there."

They nodded.

"Oh, and Kakashi you might want to summon your dogs, so they could possibly keep you calm during some of the time of what you see in your future, some of you won't like it."

They all looked worried now but then Kakashi shrugged and summoned his dogs and explained to them what was going on.

"Alright, now Fan you will come in with them through the door I'll just teleport back." Toon says.

She then disappears, Fan smiles "Alright let's go."

They head to the door.

(Back in the other room)

"Wow Toon it's about time you came back in here, what took you guys so long." Anime says, while everyone else nodded.

"We'll I was telling Mikoto and Fugako briefly about what their son right now and their future youngest son situations are. I also told the two others that in the future they will have a kid and then I had the younger Kakashi summon his ninja dogs just in case they would need to keep him calm when we watched something unsettling." Toon says.

"Wow you were busy."

"Yep and now Fan shall be bringing them in 3, 2, 1."

At that moment Fan came into the room laughing and Toon along with Anime also burst out laughing at what they saw.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: So how was it? Sorry if some characters aren't that into character it's my first time writing Obito, Rin and basically those four adults. It'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I also know that you are probably wondering why my O.C's were laughing, well you'll find out at the beginning of the next chapter it's actually going to be funny or not to some people. Please R &R.**


	8. Meeting people from past and future

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it this is just going to be them all meeting and Naruto finally meeting his parents. So sorry if it is short. I don't own Naruto at all. Also I'm going to probably add the villagers from the future, the elders/Danzo, and some more kids from the past towards the end of the chapter because I'm going to be eventually show what really happened the night Naruto was born and I want the villagers to know the truth and be scared that the fourth Hokage and Kushina will kill them.**

 **Meeting people from the past & Future:**

While the three girls are laughing everyone else is just staring at the kid with goggles that looked really annoyed be jumped on by ninja dogs.

"This isn't funny get them off me Bakakashi! Stop having that stick up your…"

"Obito don't you dare finish that sentence with a vulgar word! I haven't put Itachi in that special crib yet.

"Sorry Aunt Mikoto….ow! I'm seriously get them off me!"

"Alright Kakashi tell them to get off Obito." Minato says.

Kakashi sighs, "Yes sensei." He signaled the ninja dogs to get off.

"Hah, finally now what's your problem." Obito glared at him and Kakashi just crossed his arms giving him a blank stare.

"Come on you guys don't fight." Rin says.

Everyone from the future stared at them some slightly shocked by how Obito and the younger Kakashi acted like Naruto and Sasuke whenever they will fight.

Naruto started laughing. "Why are laughing!" Sakura yells at him as the people from the past stare.

"Bakakashi, I'll have to remember that for later, huh Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto smirks at his sensei.

Older Kakashi sighs.

"No way!" Obito says. "That's Kakashi? He looks a lot creepier with almost all his face is covered." Younger Kakashi glared at him.

"Alright you two can fight in a little bit and we can discuss blackmail material latter, we need to have parents meet there kid and a kid meet their parents before we do anything else." Toon says looking slightly annoyed after she stopped laughing.

She then walked over to Naruto and says, "Alright what if I told you that the Fourth Hokage was your dad?" she smirks when his eyes widened and how his friends gasped in shock.

"Really!" he yells and he looks over at Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his Sensei who nodded.

She then turns to Minato and Kushina, "Alright you two what if I told you that 1. Minato became the Fourth Hokage in the future, 2) Your son that I was telling you about is standing right here and 3) Kushina you got your wish he acks exactly like Obito. He's cocky and all that." She finishes smiling.

Kushina squeals in happiness and runs over hugging Naruto who tenses up for a moment before he relaxes and hugs back.

"Wait you wanted to have a kid that acts like me?" Obito asks smiling smugly looking over at his male teammate.

"Yes, because you're kind of my favorite, and don't that let your ego grow bigger than it already is." She points at him threateningly after she's done hugging Naruto that is.

"Don't pout Kakashi I like you and Rin also."

The younger Kakashi crosses his arms and says sharply, "I'm not pouting." Rin then giggles.

The future kids are all staring in shock at how Kakashi was when he was younger.

Toon sighs, "Alright Kushina I'm going to tell you something that's going to be very upsetting so please stay calm."

Kushina nodded, "The Nine Tails is sealed in Naruto."

Kushina's eyes widened, "WHAT! NO, DOES THAT MEAN I DIE WHEN HE'S BORN!"

"Kushina calm down." Minato and Mikoto say.

"Um why is she freaking out so much?" Naruto asks hesitantly.

Kushina calms down slightly, "It's because I'm the Jinchuriki for the Nine Tails right now. When a female Jinchuriki is about to give birth the seals weakens. (she turns to Toon) tell me what happened."

"Whoa, okay I'll show you it but not now. We are going to have some more people come and then we're going to watch a few things before we watch what really happened when Naruto was born." Toon says.

Anime and Fan look confused, "I thought we weren't going to bring them…" Fan says.

"Well we are. Go get them Fan."

"Wait why me?"

"You took forever getting the crib." Toon says back to her.

"Oh alright."

"Uh who exactly are you getting." Sakura asks, everyone looked at the three girls confused.

"Oh the rest of the village from the future who will be separated by an invisible wall from you guys, the two elders along with Danzo, and a few more past people."

Fan looks at her shocked, "Why are we bringing so many?"

"Because they all need to know what happened that night but first what led to it. Are we clear now?"

Fan sighs and nods, she disappears for a few seconds.

Toon started counting as if she knew when she would be back, "3,2…..1"

Fan reapers and all the future people appear behind Naruto and all them. The two elders were in the front while it seemed Danzo was separated into a square.

Then a few children from the past showed up. Younger Kakashi sighs not happy.

"Kakashi! There you are come we must do another challenge but before we do where are we?' younger Gai asks.

"I really don't feel like doing a challenge right now Gai." Younger Kakashi says causing him to pout.

"Hey Asuma and Kurenai!" Obito yells out.

They wave at him.

"Alright I'm sure a lot of you that just showed up are wondering where you are and I'm going to tell you." Toon says.

"We are watching the past and future. Eventually your going to find out what really happened the night of the Nine tailed attack and…"

Toon was then cut off by a bunch of villagers yelling, "SHOW US NOW! THEN WE CAN DESTROY THAT DEAMON OVER THERE!" They all glared over at Naruto who then hid behind the older Kakashi.

Naruto's friends looked at the villagers in shock. "You might want to take that back, because I brought Naruto's parents from the past and I can just tell one of them is about to explode in 3…2…1"

"WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE JUST CALL MINATO and I's SON!"

The future villagers all looked in shock when they saw a angered red head that they knew to be long dead and their beloved Fourth Hokage holding her back.

"Wait he's the Fourth Hokage's son." The villagers and the two elders looked shocked. Danzo looked to be in own little world but the three girls could tell he is thinking something diabolical.

"Yes, and right now we are about to watch Kakashi and his teammates past, so please be quiet." Toon says then she glares over at the Akatsuki.

They hold up there hands in surrender a little freaked out by here, and Kushina had finally calmed down and was giving the villagers stink eyes.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry if it wasn't a good chapter. Alright so here's the plan I'm going to show what happed to Kakashi, Rin and Obito, I'm going to be revealing that Obito is Tobi eventually, the day Naruto was born will played, I'm eventually going to show how the Akatsuki members are going to die which I bet will shock them (especially of how Konan dies), some of the stuff in the fourth ninja war like (the death of Neji, Kakashi's fight with Obito, Kakashi & Obito fighting together against Madara, the battle against Kaguya, and then Obito's death), after that will be the second fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the valley of the end, and eventually I'll start showing stuff from Boruto and maybe the Boruto movie. I might some other things along the way but I just wanted to inform you of what is to come. Please R&R.**


	9. Bringing more people, Past training

**Author's Note: Hey this chapter is going to be showing Kakashi, Rin and Obito's pasts. It's probably going to be split into a bunch of different chapters depending on how much I want to right in one chapter. I'll be starting with the bell training to show the future kids mostly team 7 where Kakashi got the idea of the bell training. I will show the Kannabi Bridge probably the next chapter, then I'll be showing of how Obito survived…..can someone tell me if there are two different things that happened to him with Madara? I don't own Naruto at all. P.S. I'm going to bring the other villages at the beginning of the chapter, also I'll eventually bring Nagato after they watch how the Akatsuki originated and yes I will eventually bring Madara…it's going to be somewhat troublesome writing all these people.**

 **Bringing more people, Past training –**

Anime suddenly shouts, "Wait, Toon."

Toon glares at her and asks, "What?"

She went over and whispered in her ear, Toon sighs "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Thanks Anime, Fan you're doing a terrible job."

"Hey!" Fan yelled, everyone else kind of looked confused as to what they were talking about.

"Before I bring the other villages from the future technically the present for Naruto and them, I would like in the other room with Konan." Toon says.

Konan looked taken aback for a moment but nodded in agreement. Pein and the other Akatsuki members just looked confused.

Toon helped Konan out from the Akatsuki side of the room and they headed in to the other room to talk.

(The Next Room)

"So what did you want to tell me." Konan says.

"I'm going to be bringing Nagato here but not yet, I will after we see how the Akatsuki was originally made." Toon says looking directly into her eyes.

Konan is speechless then she talks, "But he can see what is going on through the Yahiko Pein."

"Yes but he disearves to see it in person just like you, I know that you are a paper clone and that the real you is with Nagato."

Konan stared at her in shock, "How did y-"

"Anime, Fan and I know a lot of things that others don't know, you'll be finding out the things we know soon. I'm not going to lie it's going to shock you."

Konan nodded in understanding.

"Alright lets go back in, just so you know when I bring Nagato I'll be separating you and Pein from the other Akatsuki members to be with Nagato.

Konan smiles slightly.

They then headed back into the main room.

(Back in the other room)

"What took you so (censored) long!" Hidan yelled to the shock of the Leaf villagers who had children.

Konan went back into the Akatsuki section and the wall returned. She glared at him, "There are children here Hidan."

"What do we care we're criminals." Hidan says smirking.

"Hidan the next time you or anyone else in the Akatsuki swears I might end up having you clean the toilets or something in our hideout." Pein says much to Konan's amusement.

Naruto and his friends are laughing and Toon is trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright now, I need to bring the other villages."

She waves her hand causing the room to become even bigger and then all the villages and their villagers in different cut out sections of the room all with invisible walls before any of them could even yell out something Toon says.

"Hello everyone now I know that you are confused as to what is going on but I'm going to explain. We are going to be watching the past and the future, some people that are here have already watched some stuff. You may notice someone that's here that shouldn't be here well they are actually from the past because we are watching their future which is the past for all of you."

The Kage's from the other villages stood up and tried to run towards each other or Toon, Anime and Fan but ended up running into the invisible walls.

Toon laughed and said, "As you can see you're all in your own space with invisible walls so you don't attack anyone. Now I would like to start with us watching the videos we have for you." Toon was glaring at some of them.

She then turned towards the screen signaling everyone to do so, a lot of people were very uncomfortable.

 _The scene first opens up showing three stone faces of the first three Hokage. We then cut to a forest and see a fire ball._

 _Minato is seen flipping away from it and lands a couple of bells hanging from his waist._

"Hey this looks like that test you gave us when we became ninja Kakashi Sensei." Naruto exclaims.

Toon smirks over at Sasuke and says catching everyone's attention, "Bad memory Sasuke?"

Sasuke just grumbles in anger crossing his arms.

 _He looks shocked when another fire ball came his way and he tried to avoid it going up to the trees._

 _Minato threw a few shuriken in front of him. We see them almost hit Obito who's standing on a branch and he ends up losing his balance falling down on the ground landing on his butt._

Sasuke scoffs, "Pathetic."

Obito hears him and is about to get up and yell at him but Rin stopped him. She then proceeded to calm him down some more.

Some more experienced ninja were making fun of Obito in there minds. Thinking about how he would be a very bad ninja if he losses his balance so easily.

Naruto and the other kids were just staring at the screen.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I'm ending it right here and that it may be too short. I decided that I would like to make it two chapters and then I'll have even more chapter for you all to read. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon along with many others. Please R &R.**


	10. Past training pt2, Kushina

**Author's note: Hey here's the second part to the other chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Past training pt2, Kushina:**

 _Minato is standing on the branch up above and says, "You're done Obito."_

 _"_ _Darn it." Obito says angrily._

 _We cut to Rin cutting a rope, Minato looks up in shock to see a giant log flying at him. Obito smiles and throws a smoke bomb to the ground._

 _Minato jumps away and thinks to himself, "Nice strategy."_

 _He lands on another tree trunk and Obito is seen standing next to Rin._

 _"_ _Obito, there two o'clock." Rin tells him._

 _"_ _Right." Obito says and then starts to do the hand signs to do another fireball._

 _'_ _Fire style, Fireball jutsu.' He thinks and sends it flying towards Minato who holds up a kunai._

 _He throws the kunai as the fireball comes closer and it explodes._

Everyone is watching this in awe (even Sasuke was impressed with how big the fireball was). The Akatsuki members were interested but they really didn't care about what they were watching at that moment.

The villagers of all the villages were watching interested since the people they were watching are from the past.

Obito was grinning excitedly seeing that he was doing good with training. Fugaku smiled slightly and says, "Good job Obito at this rate you will eventually impress the clan and no longer be last in your class….we just need you to get your Sharingan and you'll make the Uchiha proud."

Obito was smiling until his uncle said the last few things and started to frown. He looked to the ground to hide the fact that tears were gathering in his eyes. Rin frowned and put an arm around him as comfort.

Mikoto frowns at her husband, "Now's not the time to be talking about the good of the clan dear."

Itachi is shifting uncomfortably which doesn't go unnoticed by Kisame who leaves it be and Sasuke is staring at his dad from the past in anger.

"Okay not that I love all this family drama, but can we please continue watching this because there's still more things that I need to show you." Toon says glaring at everyone.

 _Obito and Rin are staring for a moment before turning to each other saying, "Yes!"_

 _They freeze when they hear the ring of a couple bells behind them. They slowly turn around and find that Minato is standing behind them._

 _He pulls the Kunai out of the tree next to him and says, "Almost had me there."_

 _"_ _But…Sensei….how did you…." Rin stuttered before her and Obito sighed in defeat._

 _"_ _Huh, blew it again." Obito sighs._

 _Minato thinks to himself, 'You've grown strong…the both of you…and I'm impressed with your teamwork.'_

 _He then speaks aloud while looking around, "And now for the next step…"_

 _He suddenly holds up the kunai to block a shuriken that was thrown at him, 'What timing." He thinks._

 _We see Kakashi come out of nowhere to go at Minato._

"Alright we get to see Kakashi Sensei in action when he was younger!" Naruto yells out before Sakura punches him.

"Shut up Naruto do want Toon to yell at us again."

Anime smiles and says, "Oh she won't yell at him for interrupting but she would yell at you for hitting one of her favorite people."

Sakura glares as Naruto laughs.

 _"_ _Kakashi!" Rin and Obito gasp out load._

 _Minato flips over Kakashi and they begin to fight._

 _"_ _Sensei today's the day I win!"_

 _"_ _You were hiding so long, was that your strategy?"_

 _They both try to slash the other but their kunai block and Kakashi says, "No, it would be too hard to fight you while watching over these two."_

 _"_ _That's why you were waiting for me to defeat them.."_

 _Minato dodges a paper bomb going up into the air, only to see a bunch more paper bombs on the ground._

 _Minato manages to escape being blown up and lands up on the tree branch._

 _He blocks a bunch of shuriken and somehow Kakashi is then behind him._

 _This shocks Minato slightly but manages to block a kick from Kakashi. They fighting some more and then Kakashi was almost able to grab a bell he got his fingers on it but missed grabbing it._

A bunch of people gasped in shock. The younger Kakashi is smirking under his mask.

Sasuke crosses his arms the scene looking slightly familiar.

Toon smirks and says, "This scene kind of looks familiar doesn't it Sasuke?"

He glares, "Hn."

 _Minato manages to get Kakashi away from him, "Not bad, but not enough to beat me."_

 _"_ _I'm not threw yet." Kakashi says and poofs away revealing to be a shadow clone._

Naruto smiles seeing that his Sensei knows the same jutsu as him.

 _"_ _Shadow clone…" Minato is shocked._

 _It is then revealed that Kakashi is way up high in a tree behind Minato._

 _"_ _This isn't complete, but…" he starts to have a jutsu form in his hands, "Now I'll finish this."_

 _"_ _I told you, didn't I? You can't beat me." Minato says behind him with a kunai close to his neck._

 _Kakashi is shocked and stops the jutsu he was preparing, "You lose Kakashi."_

 _"_ _Wow, what incredible speed." He then realizes when Minato flipped over him earlier he made it so that he could be able to appear behind him._

 _Kakashi appears to be mad._

 _"_ _I already consider you Jonin class…if I hadn't set that, there's no telling how this would've turned out…but your not ready." Minato thinks._

"Hey!" the younger Kakashi yells glaring at his Sensei. Obito is laughing hysterically at how angry he was.

Kakashi's dogs are now trying to calm their boss down. Toon, Anime and Fan are smiling in amusement.

 _"_ _I was so close…" Kakashi was being too hard on himself._

 _"_ _So close, huh." Minato says, then he looks off to the side as the wind picks up slightly._

 _Kakashi is still staring down at the tree that they are on top of, and a couple of seconds later Rin and Obito come up on the tree as well._

"Alright, so that was one thing that we wanted to show you all about them, but now lets see how they react with Kushina. I believe this is the same day but I'm not exactly sure." Toon shrugs.

Everyone nods although some people were still not happy about being there. Obito was looking away from his uncle who was disappointed still.

 _Minato and his team were standing together in the same forest that they were just in the last video._

 _Minato smiles show his arm to them which we see the sleeve is ripped, "Good you actually hit me."_

 _Rin was now excitingly congratulating Kakashi, "Hitting Sensei, that's amazing Kakashi."_

 _"_ _It was only one hit. It isn't all that praise worthy."_

 _As he is saying this we see Obito looking very jealous._

"Aww, someone is super jelly!" Anime yells out laughing.

"No I'm not!" Obito yells at her, face turning very red and Rin giggles.

The younger Kakashi just scoffs.

 _"_ _Ugg, I can do it too, you know!" he yells and suddenly gets hit on the head with a picnic basket._

 _"_ _Nice timing right?" Kushina says coming up behind them._

 _Obito looks up shocked to see her._

 _"_ _Kushina! Yay" Rin shouts excitedly running over to her._

 _"_ _You all doing your best?"_

 _"_ _They're doing great. We were just about to take a break." Minato says._

 _"_ _That's good, here lunch." As she says this we see Obito is pouting slightly in anger under the picnic basket._

Mikoto smiles laughing a little bit. Her and Kushina looked at each other before laughing even more. Fugaku gave his nephew a look that caused Obito to shrink a little bit.

 _"_ _Here's your order, it's Kushina's special."_

 _"_ _All right, I love the food you make, Kushina. Thanks." Rin says smiling and taking the basket._

 _Kushina gets all excited herring this, and hugs Rin saying how cute she was._

 _She stops when Obito turns away with some what of a scoff._

 _Kushina glares at him and comes closer, "Let me get this straight. I take the time to bring lunch all the way out here to you guys, and that's the kind of thanks I get from you?"_

"Yikes she scares Tobi!" Tobi yells almost running into a wall. This causes Toon to start laughing and Kushina looked very angry.

"Hey Tobi! Sit down you idiot before I blow you up with my clay, hm." Deidara yells glaring at him.

"Tobi is sorry Deidara, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi says sitting back down. Everyone stared at him a little weirded out.

Toon, Anime and Fan share a knowing look and they just can't wait for the reveal.

 _"_ _Hey, I didn't ask you to do that. I'm not even hungry!" Right as Obito says this, his stomach growls._

 _Kushina sighs, "Trying to be tough is okay, but first go ahead and eat something. I mean you can't fight on an empty stomach can you?"_

A lot of the future kids smile but mostly Naruto since he gets to see his mom he never knew somewhat.

 _Obito is still being stubborn, "I don't want it! I won't take anyone's handouts! I can fight without food!"_

 _"_ _Hey…you're pretty manly. Yeah right…Like I'd ever say something like that to you!" She yelled in anger and hits him on the head. Obito cries out in pain._

 _The camera pans out a little revealing Minato, Rin and Kakashi watching them as Kushina says, "Now no more out of you! Eat! Being healthy is part of being a ninja! What you said just proves that you're nothing but a little kid."_

 _The two of them start arguing as Rin says, "There they go again."_

 _"_ _Let's just eat, okay you two." Minato says as he, Rin and Kakashi start to eat._

"Okay everyone were going to skip a little ahead to them leaving the village and there being a cute little moment between Obito and Kushina." Toon says.

"Toon why are we skipping ahead in the episode?"

"Because Anime I just want to show that seen and then go to what happens in the next episode even though the beginning of the next one doesn't even follow this." Toon glares at her.

"Hey what do you mean by episodes?!" Obito shouts.

Fan smiles, "Oh well in our world you guys are just a tv show and there are episodes of it that sometimes don't follow each other."

Everyone stares at her and the other two shocked. "Alright enough talk lets show this cute little scene so we can move on to the sad and depressing stuff." Toon says.

 _We see that they are at the gates of the village, "Are you ready?" Minato asks his students, "Yes."_

 _"_ _See you soon." Kushina says, "Alright be careful, and do your best you guys."_

 _Two of them nod while Obito is just looking a way._

 _"_ _And you Obito."_

 _"_ _What." He says back to her._

 _She gets in his face pointing a finger at him, "You're clumsy and you're hasty. And you're a blundering fool, too. And add knucklehead to the list! So be double careful out there. Because if you come back injured, you'll get more than my fist. Got that."_

A lot of people shiver in fear and Kushina smiles at how she's acting.

 _Obito looks at with wide eyes then he smiles, "Who do you think I am, anyway!? I'm gonna become Hokage. Lord Obito Uchiha."_

"Yeah right." Younger Kakashi scoffs and Obito glares at him, "Shut up Bakakashi!"

 _His team is standing behind him with blank looks, "Please there's nothing to worry about. I'll make the mission a success. And then come back with everyone without a scratch!" He holds his fist out._

 _"_ _That's a promise." He smiles._

 _Kushina smiles and says, "You better keep that promise." The two of them laugh, and then the team heads out on their mission…._

"You know promises are meant to be broken." Toon says frowning slightly.

Everyone stares at her.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"Oh it's nothing, let's just start up with the next video it's going to be you guys (she points at team Minato) mission that you're supposed to go on in a few days." Toon says.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey here's the chapter, sorry if it didn't make sense. I'll be trying to update the next chapter to this and other stories soon but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to work on it tomorrow since it is Christmas day. Speaking of which, Happy holidays to all of you. Please R &R.**


	11. A mission gone wrong pt1

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. A lot of people are probably going to end up crying because of what they are going to be seeing. By a lot I mean people in the story and possibly some of you that are reading this. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **A mission gone wrong pt1:**

"Okay before we start, I have a another thing to say….you all are going to be sitting on chairs. Some will be couches because I know there will be some people that would like to sit together." She looked directly at Naruto and his parents who smile.

With a wave of the hand everyone who didn't already have a chair now did. "Okay now we can begin.

 _We see Obito running through the trees and appeared to be in a hurry._

 _"_ _I'll be dead meat at this rate! Will I make it?" Obito says rushing some more before he tripped on a couple of vines in the trees and fell to the ground rolling a little bit before coming to a stop._

 _He looks up and asks, "Did I make it?"_

 _We see Kakashi is the one standing up in front of him, "No you're late, Obito. When did you think we were supposed to meet up."_

Naruto and Sakura turn to their Sensei and asked shocked, "You were on time!"

Minato laughs, "He actually arrives to things early."

"Why are they surprised?" younger Kakashi asks.

Toon, Anime and Fan smile, "Well in the future you are late to everything, like Obito times I don't know 2." Toon says smirking.

Younger Kakashi's eyes widened and Obito starts cracking up, "Ha now you have no right to yell at me for being late anymore Bakakashi!"

Rin and Kushina giggle while Minato smiled slightly.

The younger Kakashi stood up glaring at his older self, "What happened to following the rules of a shinobi!" he looked like he was ready to attack his future self but was stopped by Anime.

"Okay Mr. Grouchy, call down. You'll find out why this happens soon just sit down and relax. I still can't believe what Toon told Fan and I that you graduated at age five." Anime grumbled the last part but everyone still heard it.

Naruto and Sakura stared at their Sensei in shock, Sasuke was shocked also but he didn't show it.

"Okay can we start watching again?" Toon glares.

 _"_ _No, you see, while coming here, I ended up having to help an old lady who had too much luggage cross the street. And something was in my eye." Obito says as an excuse._

 _"_ _Yeah, right. That's a lie, isn't it." Kakashi says._

 _We cut to Minato who's smiling and he looks back at them, "Don't say that, Kakashi. You helped the old lady didn't you Obito?"_

 _"_ _I carried her luggage too."_

 _We see Kakashi glaring as he says, "Sensei, you're too soft on him. Other people will be in trouble if he keeps acting up like this. Those who break the rules and regulations are called trash right."_

 _Minato laughs nervously._

 _"_ _Can't you be nice actionably? You're always bi****ng about these 'rules' and 'laws', and it's getting d**n annoying. What matters is discipline." Obito says turning away._

"OBITO! Language." Mikito yelled at her nephew.

"Hey, I didn't say anything yet, Aunt Mikito." Obito defended as a lot of people were laughing mostly the Akatsuki. Kisame looked over at Itachi, "So that's your mom from the past?"

Itachi didn't say anything, he only nodded his head.

 _Rin tried to calm them down, "Now, Now cut it out you two. You're on the same team."_

 _"_ _You're too soft on him, Rin…Today's a special day for me."_

Naruto laughs, "It sounds like you are pouting Sensei."

The older Kakashi sighs while the younger one glared at Naruto and said, "I'm not!"

A lot of the other people in the room smiled slightly even a few of the Akatsuki.

 _"_ _Yeah, that's right." Rin stutters nervously._

 _Obito asks completely forgetting what today was, "Why is that again?"_

The younger Kakashi glares at Obito who chuckles nervously, "Seriously, how did you forget?"

"I get distracted easily, excuse me." Obito defended crossing his arms and turning away from him. Rin tries to calm them down.

 _"_ _Starting today, Kakashi is a Jounin, just like me." Minato says as they start to be on their way to start their mission._

"Wait a minute! Sensei how old are you when you became a Jounin!?" Naruto exclaims, while the other rookies are staring in shock.

"Well we were around the age of 13 I believe, after all I did graduate at age 5."

"Well still, congratulations Kakashi!" Kushina exclaimed, and both Kakashi's smile.

 _"_ _So, to make this mission more efficient, we're going to split into two teams. With Kakashi as the captain, you'll form a three man cell, and I'll be alone."_

 _"_ _Didn't we talk about this before already, Obito? Did you get a present for Kakashi?" Rin asks._

 _Obito looks away pretty irritated._

The younger Kakashi glared even more at Obito who looks embarrassed.

 _"_ _Sorry, I wasn't listening…" Obito says, Kakashi glares at him with narrowed eyes and that's when Minato pull out a three pronged kunai._

 _"_ _This is from me. It's a custom made kunai." He winks when he says this, "It's a little heavy and the shape is kind of irregular, but when you get used to it, it's really easy to use."_

 _"_ _Thanks." Kakashi says._

 _"_ _This is from me, it's a special medical pack for personal use. It's improved so that it's easy to use."_

Tsunade smiles, "That is a very smart thing to do Rin."

Rin smiles, "Thank you."

 _"_ _Thank you." He puts it away and then holds his hand out towards Obito. Obito looks a little angry and says, "Why are you holding out your hand, I didn't know what you'd want exactly. I didn't get anything for you." He yells out frustrated._

Obito looks down while a few people felt bad for him.

 _"_ _Well, whatever. It's not like you'd give me anything decent anyway. Anything you would have brought would just become useless luggage."_

No one really noticed (except for a swirly mask Akatsuki member) that Obito looked very upset hearing the on screen Kakashi say this but he covered it up with a growl of anger.

 _"_ _How the H**l you ever became a Jounin, I'll never know!" Obito points a finger at him in anger._

Younger Kakashi scoffs.

 _"_ _You're one to talk."_

 _"_ _I am Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, and one day I'm going to surpass you…once I awaken my Sharingan!"_

 _"_ _The Uchiha clan's supposed to be a group of elites, right? I guess they expected too much of you when entrusting you with a title like that."_

"Hey, you jerk!" Obito yells glaring at Kakashi.

Some of the Akatsuki members start laughing as Fugaku sighs at how they were fighting while they were fighting on an important mission.

 _"_ _What!"_

 _"_ _Stop it, you two!" Rin shouts getting in between them._

 _"_ _Okay, can I explain the mission now?" Minato is now in his 'serious Sensei mode.' We're almost at the border." The four of them went over to sit on a boulder that was near a tree to look at a map that Minato pulled out._

 _"_ _Got it? It's this line." Minato is pointing to a certain part of the map. "Right now, the Earth Country is invading the hidden Grass village. Of course, the enemy are Hidden Rock shinobi. We have information that they have over a thousands ninja at the front line already."_

 _Obito says, "They're advancing a lot faster than before."_

Everyone was watching with interest, mostly the other villages since this was the past.

 _"_ _The Fire Country also borders with the Hidden Grass village, so if we wait, it's going to be too late." Kakashi says._

 _"_ _Based on the way they're advancing, their backup must be pretty smooth as well, right?" Rin questions._

 _"_ _Well, our mission this time is here: Kannabi Bridge. In order to strike back at the enemy, we need a lot of manpower. To be able to do this, we, the few select ninja, are going to sabotage them." Minato explains to them._

 _"_ _The bridge…so, this is an infiltration mission?" Kakashi partly says and asks._

 _"_ _Team Kakashi, your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's back line then, to blow up the bridge they're using for supplies before withdrawing."_

"This is so boring, when is there going to be some action." Naruto complains only to get hit in the back of the head by Sakura.

"Naruto have some respect! We're watching our sensei's past and your being rude."

"Okay, all of you just calm down. Naruto if you would just wait a little bit there will be action coming up here." Toon says glaring not very happy that they are at a part where she could reveal Tobi's true identity yet.

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _"_ _What about you Sensei?" Obito asks._

 _"_ _I'll engage the enemy's front lines in order to divert them away from you guys." He answered, then said, "Well, this is Kakashi's first mission as captain, so we'll go together towards the border, but once we're there, we'll split up and begin our mission." He says putting his hand in and the others place their hands on top of his._

 _"_ _Yes sir!"_

 _The four of them continued to walk on in what was a forest. Kakashi was in front of Rin and Obito while Minato was in the back. Suddenly Kakashi stopped possibly sensing someone near._

"Hey why did they stop?" Naruto asks stupidly.

"Naruto you idiot! They obviously stop because there's someone that is an enemy nearby." Sakura yells out slapping him on the head.

Other people just shook their heads although the Akatsuki members found his stupidity hilarious.

 _"_ _Nice Kakashi." Minato thinks to himself with a smile._

 _"_ _Did they notice me? These guys are good." The enemy stone ninja thinks to himself up in the trees. His eyes widened when he saw Minato. "That guy…No way. That can't be right. Either way, I'll just wait and see." He thinks and then forms a hand sign._

Everyone leans forward very interested and ready to see what happens.

 _Minato crouches down to the ground and places one finger on the grass. He thinks, "He's alone?" he then grunts in surprise._

 _"_ _Everyone, be careful. There's about twenty enemies. It's probably just a bunch of shadow clones though." He warns the three kids._

 _"_ _Looks like it." Kakashi says, "Sensei, I'll go first. Please cover me." Kakashi says._

 _"_ _Don't be too hasty, Kakashi." Minato says as a warning. "You should just be the backup." As he is saying this Kakashi is forming hand signs._

The younger Kakashi turns to his older self, "So we finally use that jutsu?"

"Yes." The older Kakashi says with a smile.

A lot of people look at them with confused looks.

 _"_ _Sensei, I'm the captain today, right? Besides, now's an excellent time to try out my new jutsu I've been developing." He says as he forms lightning in his hands._

 _The rock ninja looks at the jutsu in fear from the trees, "Stay away from me." He thinks._

Many people scoff at the mans fear.

 _"_ _Chidori!" Kakashi announces the name of the new jutsu, and his teammates look at him slightly shocked and in awe._

"Cool, it's your Chidori Sensei!" Naruto yells which also annoys some people.

 _"_ _What is that jutsu?" Obito wonders to himself._

 _"_ _Amazing Chakra!" Rin thinks as Minato narrows his eyes._

 _"_ _Lets go." Thinks Kakashi but Minato puts a hand in front of him._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this'll end it in a flash." Kakashi says to him. "It's the same as your nickname. Besides…it's like you said, Sensei. The leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that a team must follow it's leader's orders. Right Sensei?" Minato pulls away unwillingly and Kakashi goes right through the log they hiding behind._

 _"_ _Jumping straight in, are we?" the ninja throws weapons at Kakashi but they are stopped by Minato._

 _"_ _You let me know the whereabouts of all you with those kunai just now! Lets go!" Kakashi says as he storms up the tree, and hits the rock ninja who puffs into smoke. "D**n shadow clone!" Kakashi curses, "Then onto the next one!"_

 _Meanwhile Obito and Rin are on the look out for the ninja. Said in uses an earth style technique to appear in front of Obito who panics before Minato takes him out. We find out that he was a shadow clone._

 _"_ _Don't let your guard down!" Minato scolds him._

 _"_ _Right!" Obito says with tears in his eyes._

Obito looks down upset and his uncle sighs in exasperation.

Many other people feel bad for him.

 _"_ _Number eighteen!" Kakashi yells as he charges at the ninja._

 _"_ _Don't push it, brat." He yells very angered. He pulls out his sword to prepare for cutting Kakashi down, but Minato luckily intervenes pulling Kakashi away and putting a seal on the enemy. Although Kakashi gets slightly injured._

 _"_ _Kakashi!" Rin calls out worriedly, Minato lands at a safe distance from the enemy with Kakashi. The enemy had himself hidden in the trees again._

 _"_ _I was finally able to counter that brat, but that blonde a****le's movement's were…" the ninja was thinking catching his breath._

A few people laugh as Minato is growling in anger for what that guy just called him in the future.

 _"_ _He's marked." Minato thinks as he gets ready to drop his bag and disappears and reapers behind the guy before the bag even touched the ground._

 _"_ _Sensei's jutsu…Fast." Rin thinks observably._

 _"_ _No way. Are you Konoha's Yellow Flash?" he asks. "Back in the hidden rock village…our superiors told us to run away no matter what if we saw him. Now I know what they meant by that." He tells Minato before his throat is slashed. He then goes back to where Rin was healing Kakashi's shoulder._

"Wow you sure have a impressive reputation, Minato." Kushina says and Naruto laughs, still really enjoying knowing who his parents are.

 _"_ _Kakashi's injury is pretty bad." Minato says. "For now, we should retreat and set camp."_

 _"_ _I'm fine!" Kakashi decides to argue._

 _"_ _What do you mean 'fine'?" Obito asks him angrily, "You selfishly went against Sensei's orders, and did something crazy!" Obito is reprimanding him._

 _"_ _I don't have anything to says to an elite Uchiha crybaby who p**sed his pants." Kakashi tells him._

Obito is about ready to just cry in frustration and hurt, he can't help his fears.

 _"_ _Well…I got something in my eyes, so tears started coming out!"_

 _"_ _Do you know the 25_ _th_ _shinobi rule?" Kakashi asks then states, "A shinobi must never show his tears."_

"Uh Sensei doesn't it say that a shinobi must never show his fears?" Sakura asks.

The older Kakashi shrugs and some people just look confused.

 _"_ _Hey, you two should stop this." Rin tries to calm them down._

 _"_ _Take it easy now, you two." Minato says getting their attention._

 _"_ _Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also times where you have to cope with the situation." Minato warns him._

 _"_ _You see?!" Obito yells._

 _"_ _Obito, you too!" Minato gets his attention. "You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, then your mind will become just as week. And one more thing…Kakashi, you shouldn't use that jutsu again. It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore it's an incomplete jutsu." Minato says._

Younger Kakashi sighs in anger.

The older Kakashi says, "Don't worry we make it work later on." This makes the past one smile.

"Wait so is that why you wouldn't teach it to me Sensei?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi sighs and nods, "Oh okay, you could of just told me why. I was always thinking that you favorited Sasuke over Sakura and I."

The older Kakashi looked sheepish.

 _"_ _Before we leave, I'll say this once again. The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork." Minato says to them, which causes the three of them to look down ashamed._

 _It is then later at night, "Sensei." Obito calls going over to Minato who was on look out._

 _"_ _What is it?" Minato asks trying not to wake the other two._

 _"_ _I know that teamwork is an important thing, but Kakashi's always calling me a lazy idiot. Even though I'm called an elite for being born into the Uchiha clan, I'm a loser. I acknowledge that Kakashi's an amazing person, but…"_

"Hey that's an invasion of privacy!" Obito yells out turning bright red in embarrassment while the younger Kakashi is smirking

"Obito you shouldn't be talking down on yourself, you are doing fine right now." His aunt says smiling nicely.

Obito smiles at her thankful.

"Alright lets get back to watching and invading privacy or something." Toon says and giggles at the glares she gets.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry this took so long I was just really busy. I'm splitting the mission up into two chapters to give it more room. The next chapter will be coming soon, please R &R.**


	12. A mission gone wrong pt2

**Author's note: Here's part two of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy and warning towards the end of this chapter you and a bunch of people in the story will probably cry. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **A mission gone wrong pt2:**

 _Minato hums in thought before speaking, "Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja Sakumo Hatake, who was feared as the Konoha white Fang. In front of his father's name, even the title of "Legendary Sannin" pales in comparison. Since he spent his childhood with such a genius, he might look at you guys and consider you unsatisfactory." Minato tells him._

The younger Kakashi yells out, "Sensei!"

"They deserve to know Kakashi. They are your teammates after all." Minato calmly tells him.

He crosses his arms angrily, "This is an invasion of privacy." He grumbled.

"What is it that it's so bad?" Naruto says.

"Be patient Naruto." The older Kakashi says.

 _"_ _The While Fang…" Obito repeats looking down. "Come to think of it, I've heard of him before. He was a hero who dies protecting the village. Kakashi never brought him up before."_

"With a good reason!" the younger one shouted, which causes everyone in the room to become shocked.

 _"_ _He was a magnificent person who was respected by everyone in the village, especially Kakashi. Until that incident occurred…" he trailed off._

 _"_ _Incident?"_

 _"_ _Maybe I shouldn't talk about this so freely, but since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know."_

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Kakashi's father had been disgraced before he committed suicide." Obito is shocked._

Everyone looked shocked even the Akatsuki members.

"Um Sensei how old were you?" Sakura asked timidly.

The older Kakashi hummed, "Well I believe I was around the age of either 7, 8, or 9. Although I was already a Chunin."

The rookie's eyes widened in shock. Everyone just turned back to the screen in silence.

 _"_ _Five years ago, he was the captain of a top secret mission to infiltrate an enemy territory, and he had to choose between two options. The success of the mission, or the life of his comrades; of course if he followed the rules of the village, he couldn't abort the mission, but to save the lives of his comrades, he abandoned the mission. However, because of that, the Fire Country suffered great losses, and his comrades he saved slandered him. Because of that, his mind and body became weak, and Sakumo took his own…From that point forward, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father, and he started to insist that the rules be followed above all else. Obito…even if only a little, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge against him."_

 _It is now the next morning._

 _"_ _It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up." Rin is wrapping Kakashi's shoulder as she warns him of this. His back is facing us but you can clearly see that he didn't have his mask on._

"Hey you guys if look close enough, you would be able to see that Kakashi doesn't have his mask on." Toon says.

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura shout.

Toon winces as do some other people at how loud they were. The younger Kakashi rolls his eyes.

"Yes so obviously his teammates have seen him without the mask on." Anime says.

Naruto and Sakura turn to stare at their Sensei who just ignores them.

 _"_ _Yeah…"_

 _"_ _Let's head out." Minato orders to them._

 _"_ _Yes sir." They say._

 _"_ _From here on out, we'll split into two groups. Everyone, do your best; it was only by chance that the enemy from yesterday was scouting by himself. From now on, they'll be team battles. Be careful."_

 _"_ _So let's get going, Captain." Obtio says his face turning red in embarrassment. His teammates looked at him slightly shocked while Minato smiles at his effort._

Minato smiles ruffling Obito's hair, "I'm so proud of you." This causes Obito to blush.

 _"_ _Right, let's go!" Minato orders._

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

 _The kids start walking across a stream keeping their guard up._

 _We cut to enemy ninja, "Hey….Mahiru hasn't returned yet since he went to scout, but it's not like he could've been beaten by those brats."_

A lot of the people in the room tense awaiting for a battle to take place.

 _Kakashi stops when he smells the enemy. Obito uses the fireball jutsu to burn all the bamboo shoots heading their way. The enemy ninja appears and Kakashi engages with him, while the other ninja sneaks up behind Rin grabbing her. Her scream that she let out before being knocked out alerts Kakashi and Obito and they stop fighting the enemy._

Her teammates swear under their breaths while some others were watching intently.

 _"_ _I'll hold onto this one." The guy says carrying her._

 _Obito growls at them while Kakashi tries to get them to wait when they are about to leave, but it was pointless as they disappeared in smoke._

 _"_ _D**n it!" Obito yells about to go after them._

 _"_ _Obito don't go after them!" Kakashi orders him._

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"Hey this is the past me, you two." The older Kakashi tries to calm them.

 _"_ _What?! Do you even realize what you're saying?"_

 _"_ _Yeah…The two of us will continue the mission." Kakashi says despite what he really want's to do. 'D**n it this this is the last situation I wanted to be put in.'_

Many people look at the two Kakashi's with sympathy.

 _"_ _But, Rin…what about Rin?!"_

 _"_ _Rin comes later, the enemy wants to know our aim. They won't kill her right away. Luckily on top of that, Rin is a medical ninja. Even as a prisoner, she should be treated well, as long as she provides medical treatment to the enemy. More importantly, the problem is the enemy discovering our aim. If that information leaks, they'll immediately make preparations to guard the bridge. If that happens, then our mission will become too difficult."_

 _"_ _What you're saying doesn't take Rin's safety into account!" Obito argues. "What would happen if those guys just now were simply some stupid underlings? Right now, rather than the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!"_

 _"_ _As a shinobi, even if you have to sacrifice your comrade accomplishing the mission is essential that is the rule. If this mission fails, the war will be prolonged, and many more sacrifices may occur."_

 _"_ _That's only speculation! Could you really throw away a comrade who went through life and death with you so easily?!" Obito is outraged, "Whenever you and I were injured, Rin would always save us with her medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead long ago!"_

 _"_ _That was Rin's duty." Kakashi states his eyes shadowed. He then fell onto the ground after Obito sucker punches him in the face._

 _"_ _I hate you after all!"_

 _"_ _I don't care if you hate me. I'm the captain. You must obey my instructions. No matter what the situation is the squid is scattered, the decisions are made by one person. That's why the rule that squad members must follow the instructions of their captain exists. Obito, you don't have any power, and that's why I'm the squad's cap-"_

 _He gets interrupted when Obito grabs him by the shirt, "So then, why do you refuse to save Rin?! Only you have the power to save our comrade, right?"_

 _"_ _If you let your emotions run free and fail an important mission, that's why the rule was made that shinobi should suppress their emotions. You should understand." Kakashi's face is blank as he says this but his eyes have a lot of emotions running through them._

Many of the adults understood how it would be hard to go through what the kids are going threw up on the screen. Even some of the kids that are in the room, that are ninja knew this was going to be a hard choice.

 _"_ _Rin, Rin gave you a medical pack because she was concerned about you. She sewed a charm into it!"_

 _"_ _Medical packs and medial ninjutsu are Konoha's brilliant system to increase the success rate of missions. But like I said yesterday…If you accept unnecessary things, it'll just become useless luggage."_

 _"_ _Unnecessary things?" Obito repeated as Kakashi nods._

 _"_ _It's necessary for a shinobi to act as a tool to complete the mission. Things like emotions are unnecessary."_

 _"_ _Are you really serious?" Obito doesn't know how to think of what Kakashi's thinking is like. "Is that how you really feel?"_

 _Kakashi turned away not able to look into Obito's eyes or show him the sadness in his eyes. He is remembering of what happened to his dad. His face and eyes hardened and then looks back at his teammate, "Yeah that's right."_

 _"_ _That's it! You and I were like water and oil from the beginning. I'm going to rescue Rin."_

Everyone but Obito and younger Kakashi, are watching the screen intently. Rin is looking upset not wanting them to be fighting because of her.

 _"_ _You don't understand anything! What will happen to those who breaks the rules?" Kakashi shouts at him, Obito stops but doesn't turn around._

 _"_ _I believe the White Fang was a true hero." Obito says causing Kakashi's eyes to widen and a gust of wind to blow around them._

 _"_ _It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as trash. But…those who don''t care about their friends are worse than trash." Obito states._

"Hey, that's what you taught us when you first started training us!" Naruto shouted and got shushed by Sakura.

Team Minato and the rest of the past people looked over at them a little surprised.

 _"_ _If I'm that kind of trash, then I'll break the rules! If that's not what a true shinobi is…" he starts to walk away again while finishing what he was saying, "then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi."_

 _Kakashi watches as he leaves._

"Well that was intense." Obito says.

"Shush." Toon says glaring causing him to shrink in his seat and a few people to laugh. No one but Anime and Fan noticed her give a scary smile towards Tobi and Zetzu who froze in their seats.

 _The next scene opens to show the borders of the land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Rocks were flying everywhere due to explosions, and the few remaining Konoha Shinobi's still alive were doing their best to keep the stone ninja at bay._

 _Just then lucky for them Minato appeared on the battlefield. He quickly landed in the trench with the remaining Konoha shinobi._

 _"_ _So you're finally here." One of the ninja said looking up at him with relief._

 _"_ _What's the status?" Minato asked a serious look in his eyes._

 _"_ _There's about 50 enemies. On the other hand, we're down to four men."_

"Well that's bad." Obito says.

A few others nod in agreement.

 _"_ _Just a little more now and we can end this." The stone ninja yell. "Let's do this in one sweep!"_

Minato just smirks and crosses his arms.

 _"_ _Everyone, please throw these kunai at the enemy's side concurrently." Minato ordered the remaining ninja, "Afterwards, I'll take care of this by myself."_

 _"_ _No matter what, that's just insane." One of them say observing the kunai._

Many of the villagers from all the villages nodded and the Akatsuki members were looking at the kunai on the screen with curiosity.

 _"_ _Shut up and do as he says." One of the other shinobi demanded, "We'll be able to see Konoha's Yellow Flash in action now. Don't blink even for a second." He said, seeing Minato weaving some hand signs._

 _We then cut back to Kakashi in a dark forest as he lands on one of the trees. He winced in pain from the wound on his arm and grabbed it as if it would lessen the pain that way._

 _He let go and looked to the ground with a saddened look in his eyes. He then remembered Rin smiling and then what she said to him, "It should heal fine, but don't strain it too much, or the wound will open up."_

"And do you listen to me, no!" Rin yells out with worry in her eyes.

A few people smile.

 _He continued contemplating on what he should do, while he obviously has a lot of conflicting emotions going through his head. He wanted to go save Rin and he also knew that their would be a slim chance of Konoha wining the war if the mission fails._

Many people were feeling bad for the boy on the screen.

 _Then he thought about what Obito said, "Whenever you I were injured, Rin would always save us with here medical ninjutsu! If it weren't for her, we'd have been dead long ago! Right now, rather then the mission, rescuing Rin takes priority!"_

 _Then he remembers all the times his Sensei would say, "Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before. There are also times where you have to cope with the situation."_

 _Then he remembered what Obito said to him about his father, "I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash. But…those who don't care about there are even worse than trash."_

 _Kakashi snaps out of his thoughts looking away with his bangs covering his eyes._

 _Then the scene changes to Obito being on a tree branch outside of a cave._

 _"_ _We've come to save you, Rin! You're safe now!" Obito says_

 _The three stood up and was about to leave when a voice spoke up._

 _"_ _I see. That was a nice combination, but you were just some typical brats, after all." The smaller stone ninja said getting up. "I have you just where I want you now." He forming hand sings calling out, "Earth style: Stone lodging collapse" and he escaped as the cave started collapsing._

Many of the people including the bad guys in the room looked worried when looking up at the screen.

 _"_ _Crap! Run towards the exit!" Kakashi yelled in alarm. The three immediately took of dodging the falling rocks and boulders. But then a rock hit Kakashi's wounded eye causing him to collapse and lose consciousness._

"Kakashi!" Minato, Kushina, Obito and Rin yell.

 _"_ _Kakashi!" Rin called and Obito ran back to get him tossing him over to safety along side Rin. He looked up to see it was too late for him now and his eyes widened in fear as large boulder was about to land on top of him._

"NO!" many people yelled.

Obito was sitting frozen in shock when suddenly he's hugged by the younger Kakashi and Rin. He hugs them back, the three of them comforting each other.

 _Outside the cave you could see the dust escape the cave, "And here I finally had some information sources. I guess I didn't have much of a choice." The ninja said with a smirk._

Minato stood up very angry and shouted, "Oh he's dead! I'm going to kill him!"

His shouting this startled a few people.

 _Inside the cave the dust was clearing up and we could make out the forms of Kakashi and Rin, who were slowly waking up._

 _"_ _Are you okay, Rin? Kakashi? Obito asked from where he lay on the ground, but his voice sounded so lifeless and dead._

At this moment Obito started to have tears running his face and hugged his friends even more.

 _They both turned to look at him and their eyes widened in shock. Half of Obito's body was currently being crushed from under a large boulder._

"Holy (censored)!" Hiden yelled out. A lot of other people just screamed. Obito was staring at the screen in shock and fear.

 _"_ _Obito!" Kakashi called and Rin gasped in shock and fear. She knew that there was nothing that could be done for her teammate from her knowledge of medical ninjutsu._

 _Kakashi got up running over to Obito and tried to push the boulder off him._

 _"_ _Stop…it's alright Kakashi." Obito said as blood poured from his mouth. "It doesn't look like I'm going to make it. My right side is completely crushed. I can't even feel anything there anymore." Kakashi tries some more and then he stopped, trying to catch his breath._

 _"_ _No!" Kakashi cries falling to his knees._

 _"_ _D**n it" He says hitting his fist on the ground._

 _"_ _If only I've come with you from the start. This never would have happened. So what if I'm captain now, so what if I made Jounin!" He cried._

Many adults in the room felt a lot of sympathy towards the kid on the screen. They all have felt like this before.

Obito, Rin and Kakashi were still hugging each other.

The older Kakashi was suddenly hugged by Naruto and Sakura, he was surprised at first but then he accepted the hug.

 _Obito smiled and said, "That's right. I almost forgot. I was the only one who didn't give you a present for becoming a Jounin, Kakashi." As he said this he tried moving his hand but only managed to twitch his fingers. Kakashi looked at him, his one good eye widened._

"I don't care about that right now!" younger Kakashi yelled tears in his eyes.

 _"_ _I couldn't figure out what to get you, and I just though of something…Don't worry, I remember what you said before, it's not gonna be some useless luggage. I'm giving you…my Sharingan." Kakashi's eye widened even more and Rin knowing what was needed to be done, wiped the tears from her face, and prepared to do the procedure._

Tsunade nodded impressed with how Rin knew her medical ninjutsu was going to be needed.

 _"_ _Regardless of what the village may think of you, you really are a great Jounin. That is what I truly believe. I really do." Obito said a smile never leaving his face. "Please accept this. Rin, use your medical ninjutsu to take out my sharingan, the whole eye, and transplant it into Kakashi's left eye."_

Everyone stared at the screen with sad expressions on their faces.

 _She nodded and said, "Kakashi, come quick. We have to do this now."_

 _"_ _I'm going…to die, but I will become your eye in order to see the future._

 _Kakashi gives in determination in his eye._

 _Meanwhile outside the cave the shinobi was sitting there drinking water. Kakashi then burst through the rocks surprising him and jumping on top of the pile of rubble._

 _"_ _Still alive? You're a stubborn one."_

Many people glared up at the screen.

 _There was a close up on Kakashi's face his eyes were closed his left eye leaked with tears while his right eye remained dry._

 _"_ _But in the end, you're still just a kid. Why is a shinobi crying? Come on, you crybaby. It's time to end this."_

 _Again there was a close up on Kakashi's eyes first we saw his determined storm grey eye, and then Obito's crimson red Sharingan eyes, still crying._

"Aww man, Bakakashi looks even cooler now!" Obito complains trying to lighten the mood, earning a smack to the head from the younger Kakashi.

 _The ninja finally realized there was something different about Kakashi and was on guard. Kakashi stared down at him with controlled rage in his eyes._

 _"_ _That d**n kid. He's different than he was before." The ninja thought._

 _Rin was currently sitting next to Obito holding his hand in support._

 _He requests, "Kakashi protect Rin."_

 _"_ _Yeah." He agreed pulling out his father's tanto and springing into action._

 _The minute the weapons clashes the tanto shattered, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his opponent, and created a dent where he landed on the ground. He started forming hand signs and the chidori. Killing his opponent, and making his way back to his teammates._

"What just happened?" Obito asked through his tears.

"Because of the Sharingan he can perform the Chidori perfectly."

"So you need a Sharingan to do it." Naruto says then he turned to his Sensei, "That's why you only taught it to Sasuke! Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Sorry." The older Kakashi says.

 _Rin tensed from her spot when she heard foot steps approach. Obito squeezes her hand._

 _"_ _Don't be scared, Rin." He reassured and Kakashi appeared._

 _"_ _Kakashi, Rin…Hurry up and get Rin out…of this place." He demanded his voice losing strength. "The enemy's reinforcements…are coming."_

 _"_ _Obito." Rin whispered, and pulled his hand out of her grasp, she went to grab it again but stopped when Obito spoke._

 _"_ _It's alright, so go!"_

 _"_ _Rin!" Kakashi called for her lowering his hand down the hole he made so she could grab it._

 _By then the enemy ninja showed up, and made the remnants of the cave collapse in on it's self with an Earth style jutsu._

 _"_ _Rin, come on! Take my hand!"_

 _"_ _Rin!" Obito yelled, she looked like she really didn't want to leave Obito to die alone, but grabbed Kakashi's hand anyway._

 _"_ _Obito!" they both called out when the cave started collapsing again going onto Obito._

 _We then hear Obito's 'final' thoughts 'Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends…' he pictured Kakashi, "and I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin…' he pictured Rin._

"Awww!" many girls in the room exclaimed.

Obito looked down and away from Rin with a blush on his face, very embarrassed. Rin smiles slightly at him and gave a slight kiss on his cheek making his eyes wide.

 _'_ _I wish I had more time with everyone.'_

 _"_ _Obito!" Kakashi yelled before quickly grabbing Rin and back away from the crumbling rocks._

 _They both made it to a tree branch and Kakashi was quickly trying to catch his breath. Rin gasped when she realized that they were completely surrounded by countless stone shinobi._

"Where am I!" Minato yelled angrily making several people jump.

 _"_ _D**n it!" Kakashi glared fiercely at those in front of him. He then formed the Chidori, 'Obito, this is the jutsu I was able to perfect with your help.'_

"Given the situation, you're still going to fight?" a stone ninja taunted, "It's no wonder that you were able to get so far into enemy lands undetected with such determination.

 _Kakashi pulled out one of Minato's marked Kunai and held it out in front of Rin, "Rin, I'll hold them off, so hurry up and escape!" Kakashi ordered._

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _I swore to Obito that I would protect you. I will protect you; even if it costs me my life!" he announced._

 _"_ _Kakashi."_

 _"_ _Rin, Obito cared for you. He loved you, and you meant the world to him. That's why he laid down his life to save you." Kakashi informed her, her bottom lip trembled, and a tear fell._

Obito blushed even redder and glared at his teammate.

 _"_ _Then, Kakashi I think you should know how I fell about-" she began adopting a pained expression when Kakashi interrupted her._

 _"_ _I…I was once trash that just abandoned you. Go Rin." He ordered and then everything when dark._

Everyone looked confused.

 _The screen came back and we saw an unconscious Kakashi. 'Am I dead?' he thought before slowly opening his eyes to see a dark starry night above him._

 _"_ _This place is…"_

 _"_ _Looks like you're awake now." Minato says._

 _"_ _Sensei, how?" Kakashi asked and Minato pulled out his special kunai._

 _"_ _The jutsu inscription on this Kunai acts as a beacon for my space-time ninjutsu."_

 _"_ _So…the enemy?"_

 _"_ _I took them out."_

 _"_ _Rin! What happened to Rin?!" Kakashi asked panicked and Minato pointed to her standing in the grass field looking up at the sky._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but I failed to make it in time, Kakashi. Rin told me what happened."_

 _The next day they blew up the Kannabi Bridge, completing the mission._

 _"_ _The third great ninja war, With the deaths of many nameless shinobi, the war had finally ended," the narrator announced. "And with its end, great legends emerged. Stores of heroes that would be heard throughout generations. The battle of the Kannabi Bridge. That day gave birth to two heroes in Konoha. Each possessing his own Sharingan." The voice said zooming in on Kakashi and then to a pair of orange tinted googles and a bouquet of flowers in front of the memorial stone, and the other now known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan" with time, stories of his bravery spread beyond all boundaries."_

"All right, we are going to take a short break before starting the next scene and I got to tell you it will be very shocking for you guys to see." Toon pointed at everyone from the past.

Everyone stared at her and then jumped slightly when she yelled, "Where do you two think you're going!"

Everyone looks to see Tobi and Zetzu trying to sneek away and how they both froze when she yelled.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry that this took so long to update, I think chapter is the longest one ever. I hope you all enjoyed. Yes Tobi's identity will be revealed next chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do the reveal at the very beginning of the chapter during break or wait until after the next video has started. Please leave suggestions in your reviews.**


	13. Alive

**Author's note: Hey this chapter is going to show Kakashi and all them that Obito didn't die. This is spoilers if you haven't watched yet. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Alive?-**

"Tobi is a good boy, but doesn't want to watch anymore!" Tobi yelled and then tried to flee.

Toon held her hand up and made the chairs that Tobi and Zetzu were sitting in grab them. Once the two of them were sitting in the chairs again their arms and legs were strapped to it.

Everyone else were staring in shock. "Okay what just happened." Kiba asked and many others nodded in agreement.

These two were going to try to escape the room which they could actually do knowing these two. She glared at them.

Everyone still looked confused including the Akatsuki.

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

"They both can faze into the walls and floor, but these chairs will keep them from doing that especially Tobi."

"Why Tobi especially?" Konan asked.

"Well the chair keeps him from becoming what I believe is called intangible and I can take his mask off whenever I want." Toon goes to take the mask off which Deidara is eagerly watching but is stopped by Anime.

"TOON! Wait until after we watched the video a little before doing the reveal!"

"Aww come on! I've been waiting for so long….." Toon whined everyone stared at her as she acted childish.

Fan raised an eyebrow, "Toon your 18 years old act like it."

"Wait your 18! You don't look like you are. You look 10." Obito said.

Toon glared ferociously at him causing him and a few others to shrink back in fear.

"I don't like when people keep asking if I'm like 10 or 12!"

Everyone held their hands up in surrender, "Alright you guys have 2 more minutes before we start watching the next video. It's going to seriously be surprising to everyone especially you guys." She points to team Minato at that last part. They looked at her a little freaked out but Obito seemed fine even though he just saw himself 'die.'

"Alright everyone two minutes are up so it's time to continue watching the videos." Anime says catching everyone's attention.

But then they hear a giggle coming from the corner of the room, "Toon stop reading fanfiction and come help Fan and I!"

"I'm sorry but the story I'm reading is so hilarious! It's about Neji and Sasuke turning into babies and their teammates having to take care of them! Ha ha…" Toon burst out laughing while the rookies stare at her in shock but mostly team Gai and Team 7 including sasuke.

"Okay that does sound funny but now's the time to do some other stuff." Fan says.

"Oh alright." Toon says getting off her phone.

Some of the Akatsuki members were laughing but stopped when Konan glared at them.

"Alright let's begin." Toon says embarrassed from before.

 _The screen slowly comes to life and we hear a voice, "Am I dead?" it's Obito and he forces his eye open just to see an old man in his blurry vision but what catches his attention is that the old man has the sharingan._

"WHAT! I'm still alive!" Obito yells in shock. He grabs onto Rin and the younger Kakashi in his freak out and they try to calm him down.

"How is that even possible!" Tsunade says shocked.

"We actually tried to find his body after the mission was complete but we couldn't find him…." The older Kakashi says and looks down guilty.

The rest of the people in the room were equally shocked. The three girls showing them this knew that what was to be seen wasn't going to be easy.

 _The screen becomes clearer and Obito's right side is seen covered in bandages head to toe. His sharingan is the only thing that could let us know is him._

 _He lets out a gasp when his vison clears and he can see the old man staring at him with a strange look._

 _"_ _Where am I?" he looks around at his surroundings and we see that he's on a bed with a bed sheet on him. The room is very dark._

 _"_ _In between this life and the next young Uchiha."_

 _"_ _No way, Gramps…You're an Uchiha too?" Obito questions._

 _"_ _Well perhaps."_

 _"_ _Don't tell me you're death!" Obito joked smirking, "The guy who escorts people to heaven or hell…" Obito drifts to a stop when he notices the scythe the man is carrying and gasped._

 _"_ _Nooo!" he screams freaking out as he sat up, "I don't want to die yet! Help! I just saw a scythe or something!" Obito continues to panic._

Many of the Akatsuki members and a few others started to laugh hysterically. "Stop laughing! I obviously can't defend myself if that guy tries anything!" Obito yells out red in the face in embarrassment and is upset. He then hugs himself looking away from everyone.

That's when Rin hugged him trying to calm him down. Everyone who was laughing had then stopped feeling bad for the kid.

 _"_ _You're Death for sure! One especially for the Uchiha-wait I lived my life under a creed of helping the elderly people in need! Sure, I caused a lot of mischief and broke a lot of rules…but I'm sure my scales tips on the positive side! Please don't take me to hell!"_

"I don't think you'll be sent to hell Obito." Kushina says trying to calm him down. Obito nodded still looking a little freaked out.

 _A lot of pain ran through his body cutting his panic attack short. "Ow."_

 _"_ _The fact that you feel pain means you're still alive. However, it's a miracle that you survived. I'm amazed you weren't completely crushed under those boulders. It's almost as if you...passed right through them."_

"What the heck does that mean." Hidan asked surprisingly not swearing and Obito along with a few others nod.

Toon sighs and looks at the Akatsuki, "Just think about how Zetzu fades into the floor and stuff and then you'll understand what he was talking about." They nod.

"What I want to know is why that guy looks so familiar." Tsunade says.

Many others nodded agreeing with her while some people are annoyed not understanding.

 _"_ _Where did you find me?" Obito asks._

 _"_ _In an underground passageway I had created…collapsed next to crumpled rock. Unconscious. Half your body had been crushed. I patched you up as best I could. Both your legs are fine along with your left arm; but I had to fix your right arm. It'll heal in a few months but until then…"_

 _"_ _So you saved me, Gramps. Thank you." Obito was grateful._

 _"_ _It's too soon to thank me. I expect you to repay your debt to me. After all helping the elderly is your motto, right?"_

Obito shivers and many people sent him some sympathetic looks.

 _"_ _Well, yeah. So what do you want me to do? Help you with bathroom stuff…?" Obito is a little freaked out._

 _"_ _Oh no, nothing like that. After all you won't be moving for a while -if at all."_

 _"_ _Sorry, but I can't stay here forever! Now that I'm awake, I'm going back home to the Hidden leaf village! There's a war going on. My sharingan's finally awakened…so now, I'll be able to protect my comrades even better!" Obito is now thinking of Kakashi and Rin._

 _"_ _Protect your comrades better, eh…?"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _With that body…your life as a shinobi is over." The man stated bluntly._

"He is right." Tsunade says and a few people glare at her and she holds her hands up.

Rin hugs an upset Obito.

 _"_ _No, no, no! Finally…I finally got this eye! I'm confident my attack combinations will be better now!"_

 _"_ _Listen to me. In this world, wherever there is light, there are always shadows." He gets up and starts walking away._

 _Obito then starts thinking to himself, "What's an old man with the Sharingan doing here all by himself? I know all the geezers and grannies in the Hidden Leaf village, and if I've never seen him around…"_

"Okay I really want to know who he is." Fugaku says.

Everyone looks at the three girls, "You will find out in a moment." Anime says giving Toon a look when she looked like she was going to say who it was.

 _"_ _Gramps…I bet…you're a rogue Ninja aren't you?" he glared at the old man._

 _"_ _I am…an Uchiha ghost." Obito's eye widened when he saw what was behind the man and what he says next, "I am Madara Uchiha."_

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room yelled in shock even the Akatsuki members except Tobi and Zetzu.

 _"_ _That Madara's supposed to have died ages ago!"_

 _"_ _So you're more likely to believe that I'm Death? If I weren't continuously siphoning chakra from that Gedo Statue behind me."_

 _Obito now fed up with him, falls forward on the sheets, "I'm going home."_

 _He squirms until he falls off the bed and uses his chin to try and get away and we see all that he's wearing is bandages._

"Okay is anyone else bothered by the fact that all Obito is wearing is bandages!?" Toon says, "I mean seriously I would have noticed that first thing that I didn't have any clothes on but whatever we all are different."

"Toon!" Anime and Fan yell.

Everyone is looking at her then to the paused screen now seeing what she was seeing in shock. Obito rapped his arms around himself as if he was giving himself a hug and then he crossed his legs in shock and fear. Many gave him sympathetic looks.

 _"_ _If you move, the synthetic tissue of Hashirama that I went to the trouble of attaching to you will peel off."_

"What is up with people wanting to use my grandfather's cells like this?" Tsunade asked. Others shrugged lost as she was.

 _"_ _What does a geezer like you want from a brat like me?!"_

 _"_ _To sever the fate of this world. A world of only peace…a world of only love. I will create such a world." Obito continues trying to get away from him._

 _"_ _If you really want to die so badly, then go ahead. But I'll be taking that Sharingan of yours."_

 _"_ _Why would you want my sharingan you already got your own."_

 _"_ _This eye is only a spare. I lent my actual eyes to someone. And as you can see I am still missing a right eye." He shows him how he's missing an eye._

 _"_ _The sharingans true power is unleashed when the left and right come together you see."_

 _"_ _So that means if I stand shoulder to shoulder with Kakashi, I'll get even stronger! Then we'll really be able to keep Rin safe." he thinks._

 _"_ _I definitely can't stay here." Obito says as he continues to crawl on the floor._

 _"_ _Just you wait…Kakashi…Rin! I'm still alive."_

Everyone is just staring at the screen. Obito is still freaked out.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I'm just going to end the chapter here and continue in the next chapter. I really wanted to reveal Tobi but I'm waiting for the right moment. Should I do the reveal when we meet Zetzu and the swirly mask clones or should I do it when he goes to try and save Rin and Kakashi wearing swirly mask clone? Your opinions will greatly be appreciated, so please R &R. I really need help with this.**


	14. Another's note: apology

**Author's note: Hey, sorry this isn't a chapter I just wanted you all to know I'm going to be getting a chapter up soon. I'm still going to continue this story because I know you all like it. I'm sorry if any of you don't like this story or how I'm writing it. I just write things differently. I haven't been able to continue writing the next chapter in a while because I was super busy with other things and I really need to watch the episode of Naruto that the scene they are going to see in the next chapter again because I need help from it. Thank you for your understanding and patience. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	15. Tobi is really Obito, Rin's death

**Author's note: Hey sorry that this chapter took so long. This is going to be the reveal of who Tobi really is. Thank you to the guest reviewer for the suggestion of having the reveal when they see Obito going to try and help Rin and Kakashi. I actually like that better than sooner. I really want to do it sooner but although I shouldn't rush it. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **Tobi is really Obito?**

 _Obito is seen laying on a bed and it seem to be probably a couple of months since his body was half crushed. His face looked to be slightly healed but not all the way._

 _He looks up in front of him, and we see two figures at the foot of the bed._

 _"_ _Why Hello."_

 _"_ _How ya doin?"_

"What the (censored)! Those guys looks like half of Zetsu and Tobi!" Hidan yells.

A few people glare at him for his profanity but also agree that, that was strange.

"Well in a way that is Tobi, the guy with the white swirly face." Toon says.

"How's that?" Kisame asks.

"Let's just say that Tobi you see right now in this room is just a personality made from the original."

Many just looked confused and then turned back to the screen.

 _"_ _Bad of course. What do you think?" Obito says to them groaning as he forces himself to sit up and lean against the headboard._

 _"_ _How long have I've been stuck inside here anyway? Sure feels like it's been a long while." Obito complains._

 _"_ _Don't worry it's not like you have to pay rent or anything." (Zetsu)_

 _"_ _Most of us from the ghetto statue don't even have to eat either. No food bills, no need for a bathroom, cause guess what we don't even need to poo." (Swirly face)_

A few people start cracking up.

 _"_ _Yeah so what? Don't put me in with all the rest of you guys. I just have half of that weird stuff stuck on me. I'm not made of it like you."_

 _"_ _The best thing of having it a part of you is that you can survive without eating or drinking at all. In fact in all honesty you should be grateful and thank us."_

 _"_ _Good grief we're the ones that don't want to be lumped in with you. What you have is emotionless skin tissue. We're fully artificial humans. We have feelings and everything. You may have a better sense of humor, but what we have is much better. Both our vocabulary skills and mental acuity are far higher than yours, but we still don't poop."_

A few of the Akatsuki members are laughing a lot right now but stop when Konan glares at them scary like.

 _"_ _Shut up. Alright fine, prove that you guys are at a higher level than I am."_

 _The two looked at each other and then spoke at the same time, "We're the ones in charge of watching you."_

 _"_ _Don't talk in unison! It's annoying!"_

 _"_ _Now listen we're only helping with your rehabilitation because Madara, ordered us to make sure that we get you up and running and usable by the time he wakes up again."_

 _"_ _Huh, so he just gets to sit on his chair sleeping the whole time, while these noisy puppets guard me." he is looking over at Madara's sleeping form when he says this._

 _"_ _I swear that somehow, I'm gonna get out of here and return to Rin and Kakashi. Tell me where the exit is."_

 _"_ _Nope not possible, there is no exit."_

 _"_ _Madara sealed it up with a huge boulder after we lugged you hear on his orders."_

 _"_ _WHAT!? Sealed us in?" Obito screeched._

 _"_ _Oh by the way you've been saying Rin, Rin, Rin. In your sleep a lot. Do want to go outside to collect a bell?"_

 _Obito's eye widened as he started feeling very embarrassed._

 _"_ _And also sometimes you said, stupid, stupid, stupid. And stupid Kakashi"_

 _"_ _That's right he does."_

 _"_ _What's a stupid Kakashi?"_

 _"_ _Beats me. Why don't you just ask him?"_

"Oh my gosh!" Obito yells covering his face in embarrassment. Rin and the younger Kakashi also look a little embarrassed but not as much as him.

Many people are trying not to laugh.

 _Obito thinks to himself, "I really said that, seriously? I got to stop talking in my sleep."_

 _The other two are whispering to each other before speaking to him._

 _Swirly raises his hand, "Uh, hi, hello. Uh can we, can I ask you something?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _In the call of nature, in short. What does the erg to poo feel like? For example…."_

 _"_ _I thought it was about stupid Kakashi! Why you guys so obsessed with poop and stuff!?" Obito yells angrily._

Obito glares at the screen while people around him are laughing silently.

 _"_ _You know there's really no need for you to get so angry with us. Alright we'll ask you about Rin and stupid Kakashi later."_

 _"_ _I especially hate you! The one with the whirly face sure you may not poop but you sure look like it."_

Many people in the room who are extremely immature start cracking up.

"Obito that wasn't really nice." Mikoto says looking at her nephew.

"But I didn't say it yet aunt Mikoto." He says in a whiny voice.

"I know but still."

He starts pouting.

 _As he start talking again, swirly does a thumbs down in his direction, "Anyway were did all the other guys that were here go?"_

 _"_ _Oh they went outside to collect intel."_

 _"_ _You mean that you guys can actually go outside?"_

 _"_ _All of us are able to move through the earth's surface quite easily."_

 _"_ _What? You can really do that? Can't believe it, I get locked up in this place. Where I have to hear about all this weird stuff._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to bother you about poo!"_

 _"_ _I'm not talking about that." He says very annoyed._

A few people chuckle while Naruto and his friends are looking slightly bored since there wasn't any action going on right now.

 _"_ _I mean that stuff Madara said, severing fate or something like that."_

 _"_ _Well Madara's not nice enough to talk to a brat like you on your level to be frank. But to put it very simple he means tossing the real worlds bad stuff and escaping inside of a dream that's entirely full of good things."_

 _"_ _Inside a dream?"_

 _"_ _Since it's a dream everything is just how you want it. Even those who are dead can be alive again."_

 _"_ _Hmm, yeah just think of it as all of us going to this huge dream world that was created using genjutsu well I guessing it's more like forcibly taking everyone there. Full their whole life too."_

 _"_ _Genjutsu? Huh, man that's so incredible beyond stupid I can't even understand it."_

 _"_ _If you have as much power as Madara anything is possible. It's just that he's weak right now and can't do it yet. There's still so much that has to be prepared."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Well I don't care. What's important is that I'm going to make it outside I swear I will."_

 _He starts slowly getting out of the bed, "I'm gonna get back to Rin and Kakashi. Got to get my body back in working condition again."_

 _As he is trying to force himself to walk we start seeing memories he was thinking about when he was trying._

Obito, Rin and the younger Kakashi start having tears in their eyes.

Minato sighs sadly.

Many others are also feeling very bad for the kid.

 _He remembers when he was late for their team picture they were supposed to do. He is leaning against the wall trying to keep himself standing upright but almost falls down, but Swirly catches him before he falls._

Many people are trying not cry with how sad the scene they are watching is.

 _We then start seeing a memory of him kissing a picture of Rin from when they were they took their group photo._

Obito's face went completely red and he yelled, "Hey that's private!"

A few people chuckle slightly at his embarrassment.

 _Obito is seen training himself, getting stronger more and more._

 _There was another memory of Rin saying to him, "Don't act tough and hide your wounds. I'm always watching you know."_

Rin smiles slightly at the memory.

"That is so sad." Toon says sadly.

 _The scene changes to Kakashi just getting to the Hokage office after being on what we would presume as a mission._

"Oh so I was on a mission I guess." The younger Kakashi says.

Some are wondering what they were going to see now after with what they saw with Obito.

 _"_ _Kakashi." The Third Hokage says grimly._

 _"_ _What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

 _"_ _Rin, she was taken by Mist ninja."_

"What!" many people of the past yell out in shock.

"Why would they take me?" Rin asks she then looks over at the three that brought all of them here.

"We can't tell you that, you'll find out the reason later on in a later video…..not until these guys are a lot older." Anime says pointing at Naruto and his friends to their shock.

Rin looks upset and so do her two teammates.

 _"_ _What!? You have to send me after her! I promised Obito I'd protect her!" he says frantically._

 _It was then decided that Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, and Gai would go after them. The scene then cuts to Mist ninja saying that they were going to seal the three tails into Rin._

"WHAT!" Rin shouted, "Why would they do that? I'm not even from their village."

"This getting very interesting, hmm." Deidara says while some of the other Akatsuki members agree.

 _It then cuts to Kakashi and his friends finding Rin, "Rin. Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Kakashi." She chokes out._

 _"_ _Rin, come on we have to get you out of here."_

 _"_ _No. I can't go with you." She says upset._

Naruto and his friends along with many others are staring at the screen in shock.

"Why would I say that." Rin asks close to tears.

 _"_ _Isn't it weird how we haven't ran into any guards yet..?" Genma wondered._

 _"_ _Yeah. Come on we can't waste anymore time here. This could be a some kind of trap."_

 _"_ _No don't you see?! I am the trap. You have to kill me!" she begged tears in her eyes._

"What!" younger Kakashi and Obito yell. Rin looks at her future self that's on the screen in shock.

The older Kakashi and Gai look down at the ground. Naruto notices this and looks at them with concern. "You all right Sensei?"

"Oh, I'm fine." The older Kakashi says.

 _"_ _They sealed the three tails in me and then put another seal on me that'll activate when I enter the Hidden Leaf. The minute I step foot in the village, the seal containing the three tails will break and destroy the village. That's the Mist's plan"_

 _"_ _No, I can't kill you. I promised Obito I'd protect you. Minato Sensei….he's a seals master. He can help." Kakashi tried reasoning, "Let's talk more about this on the way, we need to get out of here."_

 _They run out and are fine for a while but then get attacked by some Mist ninja. Genma, Raidou, and Gai were knocked out a little bit after they started fighting._

 _Kakashi then was fighting them and also trying to keep Rin safe._

 _We cut back to Obito, he's laying on the bed and we can clearly see that his hair is a lot longer that it originally was._

"Woah! Look how long my hair is." Obito yells trying to not be depressed with what they were seeing previously.

 _"_ _It's starting to feel natural. Just a bit longer, I'll be seeing you soon Rin, Kakashi."_

 _Suddenly up above him Zetsu morphs through the wall and says, "Hey listen, I was outside just now. You're friends Rin and stupid Kakashi are in trouble!"_

 _"_ _What? What's going on?"_

 _"_ _There alone and completely surrounded by Hidden Mist shinobi!"_

 _Obito jumps off the bed causing it to break and he ran over to the builder sealing them in and full blown punched it with his new arm. It only caused a dent in the builder and half of the artificial arm to fall off._

 _Obito clutches it stumbling backwards in pain._

A few people exclaim in disgust while others just wince.

 _"_ _There's no way you can break through builders with that body yet." Swirly says jumping down behind him._

 _"_ _But I have to go save Rin and Kakashi." He grits out in pain._

 _"_ _Here why don't you wear my body." He says unravelling and wraps himself around Obito._

A few people scream.

"Hey, you know he looks like Tobi now." Kisame says.

"Can do it now?" Toon asks.

"Wait a few more minutes. But you can go stand over there near him and wait for us to tell you when." Anime and Fan say.

Toon nods and heads over to stand near Tobi and Zetsu, which confuses a few people.

 _"_ _But you guys are Madara's henchmen, are you sure about this?"_

 _"_ _He really is a good boy…."_

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yells out surprising people.

 _"_ _Don't you want to save Rin and Kakashi."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Obito says._

 _He walks up to the builder there's some sort of string that is attached to the back of his head connecting him to the ghetto statue giving him enough power…for when he punches the builder it shatters into a million pieces._

 _"_ _Alright."_

 _"_ _So your going." Madara says seemingly to have just woken up._

 _He then pulls the string off of him causing his actually face to be revealed and the swirly part is just sticking out everywhere._

 _"_ _I'm grateful that you saved me, but I'm leaving. I have to go."_

 _"_ _You're being far to hasty, you will return to me."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll probably never come back here. I've given my thanks, now I'm going."_

 _"_ _You're wrong about that. You will return to me and when you do that is when I'll get your true gratitude."_

"What is he talking about? I would never go back to him." Obito says.

 _Obito looks up at Zetsu, "Hey white one! What's Rin and Kakashi's location!? Take me to them right away!"_

 _"_ _What you're wearing all over your body right now is essentially a clone of me and we're able to talk telepathically to each other over limited distances. Others of us are scattered here and there underground. We're able to exchange intel."_

 _"_ _Don't worry I'll use them to guide you."_

"That's creepy." Ino says shivering along with a few others that got freaked out just then.

 _"_ _Is that you Swirly?"_

 _"_ _First we need to get outside."_

 _"_ _Then lets go I'm counting on you."_

 _On his way he grabs a cloak to put on._

 _"_ _What's the status of Rin and Kakashi?"_

 _"_ _Well according to the others, they seem to be surrounded."_

 _"_ _What's Minato Sensei doing."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _I'm asking what the Yellow Flash of Leaf is doing?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, it seems that he's on some different mission."_

 _"_ _At a time like this." He says to himself angrily._

 _He continues to keep running._

 _Cuts back to the battlefield. There's a bunch of Jounin and Anbu, they jump from the trees. Kakashi starts weaving hand sings at a blinding speed to fire up Chidori._

 _"_ _Rin. Stay back. I'll take care of them." Kakashi says and then starts rushing forward._

 _Rin bit her lip thinking about all her friends back at home. "I'm sorry Kakashi, Obito…but if they capture me again…I'm so sorry, but I can't risk unleashing the three tails on the village! This situation…it's better this way."_

 _She takes off running as Kakashi is running at another enemy ninja. Kakashi leans forward to deliver a lethal blow and Rin is jumping forward in front of him._

 _The scene quickly changes back to Obito though._

 _Obito and swirly had a conversation and then while Obito was still on his way to the battle field he started seeing all these random images._

 _What looked to be Rin standing there with wide eyes._

"Wow, I just realized something." Fan says.

"What?"

"He's seeing what his other sharingan is seeing."

Everyone looks at her a little freaked out.

Obito was looking at them scared as were his teammates.

 _Obito arrives at the edge of the battle ground just to see Kakashi with his sharingan through Rin's heart._

"NO!" Obito and younger Kakashi yelled out tears running down their faces. Rin is looking at the screen in horror.

Naruto and Sakura gasp and look behind them to their Sensei who is looking down at the floor devastated from re-watching his worst nightmare.

The Akatsuki members are looking at the screen also in shock, they weren't expecting this.

 _"_ _Ka..ka…shi." Rin chokes out, coughing out blood. Kakashi's sharingan eye then starts to cry._

 _Obito is breathing irregularly looking at the screen eyes wide, then him and Kakashi's sharingan eyes changed to match._

"The Mangekyou Sharingan. It activates when you either witness or kill someone very close to you." Fugaku announces.

A few Akatsuki members slowly turned to look at Itachi who glared at them almost activating his Mangekyou.

 _Swirly makes a very familiar mask over Obito's face._

 _Kakashi slowly lays Rin down onto the ground before he faints from chakra exhaustion._

"Okay now he looks like Tobi." Hidan says.

Anime and Fan exchange a look, "Alright Toon, it's time to take the mask off."

Toon gets a ridiculous smile on her face, and reaches over and grabs Tobi's mask and pulls it off.

Gasps were heard from all around the room.

Obito, Rin and younger Kakashi stared in shock.

The Sensei's for the rookies stared in shock also before the older Kakashi whispered in shock.

"Obito….?"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey, sorry that I stopped it right here, but it seemed like a great stopping point and it is already so late at night. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I already have a little bit of the chapter typed up. Please R &R.**


	16. I'm a killer

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. The younger Obito is going to be freaked out so much when he see's his future self killing all those Mist ninja's. I don't own Naruto at all.**

 **I'm a killer:**

The older Obito glared at everyone. His one eye landed on the older Kakashi, "You can call me by that name if you want but it's not who I am anymore. Afterall it's your fault with what happened to Rin."

The older Kakashi's eye widened in shock and then he looked away from the one that used to be his friend.

"And here I actually believed that whole Madera persona." Konan says looking over at Pein.

"I believed it too." Itachi says glaring at Obito.

"Whoa, whoa, who all knew that Tobi wasn't really Tobi?" Hidan asked looking angry.

"Me." Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Zetsu.

"I knew that Madera was the actually leader I just didn't know that Tobi was him." Kisame says.

"Oh well that's just great hm. Even more Uchiha's in my life." Deidara says angrily with his arms crossed.

"Get over it brat." Sasori says with a growl.

"Alright people lets continue watching, now I'm going to give a bucket to the younger Obito and you'll find out why real soon. If anybody else wants a bucket during the viewing let us know." Anime says.

Everyone especially the people that have week stomachs nodded their heads.

"Let's begin!"

 _"D**n. He managed to kill her." One of the Mist Jounin commented._

A few people growled in anger.

 _"And after all the trouble we went through to get her."_

Pretty much half of the room were growling in anger now.

 _Obito lets out a cry of agony from the sidelines, the wind blew fiercely around him as anguish permeated his being. 'Where…in the world…is this place?'_

 _Thin branches sprout from the white side of his body._

"That's wood style jutsu!" Tsunade yelled in shock as were many others.

 _"Who is that guy?" the Mist nin thinks._

 _"Reinforcements maybe?"_

 _"What a fool jumping in alone." A Mist nin said throwing shuriken at Obito._

 _'I won't accept it!' the shuriken went right through his body._

Everyone including the younger Obito was looking at the screen intently.

 _'I won't accept it."_

 _"What just happened?"_

 _"He dodged them…"_

 _"I won't accept any of this!" Obito yells. A dark shadow cast on his white mask, his killing intent blasting the area, the danger was imminent. He goes to attack and confront the ninja. Where he last stood, there was a crater._

 _"Don't mock the Bloody Mist!" Obito sends the vines right through one shinobi, causing his blood to splatter all over him._

"Oh my God!" younger Obito yells, his face starting to turn a little green.

Many other people were looking a little weirded out and squeamish.

 _He turns to stab another at his feet as two more Anbu converge on him with their swords. The instinctive use of his Mangekyou Sharingan allows him to become intangible and the attacking Anbu pass through him, their swords striking home in the very comrade Obito himself was about to kill._

 _'I can't hit him!?' was their last thought before he killed them in cold blood._

The younger Obito just then throws up in the bucket he was given while a few more people asked to have a bucket just in case.

Rin and the younger Kakashi were trying to calm the younger Obito down.

 _"Who is this guy?!" someone yells in fear._

 _"What kind of strange jutsu is he using?!"_

 _"At least grab the girl! Don't hand her corpse over to the enemy!"_

"Whelp he's dead." Toon says.

"Toon!" Anime and Fan yelled glaring, Obito looked even more sick while his older self started to get an evil smirk on his face watching what he did back then.

 _'There's no mistake! This guy can charge right through you.' A fleeting thought, as Obito charged for the men trying to take Rin._

 _Obito throws a spear of wood straight through one of the men's body then uses a jutsu to make it grow inside of his chest cavity, the extending branches tearing him apart from the inside out and instantly killing the man._

 _'All of the sudden he's able to use the wood style's cutting springs jutsu.' Swirly mask thinks, 'Obito, now I understand why Madara choose you.'_

 _Obito yells as he throws another punch as more Anbu head after Rin's body. Knocking one out cold and into the ground, creating yet another small crater. He then knee's the broken man in the gut, sending him flying back into the air, and, grabbing the soldier's hair, knocking off his mask in the process, revealing his bloodied face, Obito lets out a scream and he pounds the man's face in._

By now not only is younger Obito throwing up into a bucket but like half the room is.

 _Blood spraying all over him and the ground, by the time Obito was done with him, the guys skull was probably completely shattered._

"…I-I'm a m-murderer…." The younger Obito brokenly whispers, Minato then says, "Obito you aren't a murderer this is the future….we can fix it."

Obito nods although he doesn't look fully convinced.

 _"What is he?" a suicidal ninja breaks the silence after Obito is finished._

 _Obito raises his head and slowly turns to face the man who just spoke. He and the two men close to him jumped as Obito did so. Obito stands up, remaining silent as he watches his opponents. He the grows wood from his arm and proceeds to slaughter every remaining nin in the forest. All that could be heard on the battlefield were the screams of pain and terror coming from the mist nin under the moonlight as blood sprayed everywhere, limbs and people being torn apart. The sky seems to glow red around the moon and the rain crimson._

Younger Obito looked ready to hyperventilate so Fan gave him a paper bag to breath into.

 _"I get it…" Obito says as the mask opens to reveal his face, there's blood all over the right side of his face._

 _"I'm in Hell."_

"Alright that's the end of that video clip, were going to take a short break because the next one kind of picks up there. So please get over being sick and do what you need to do before we start the next one. You can have at least 5 minutes." Anime says.

Everyone nods getting up to stretch and all that.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time, I just didn't have the time to get back to this story until now. Please R &R**.


End file.
